Kagome and Their Heartbreaks, Worse To come!
by Sara593
Summary: Love, Trust, Friendship, Betrayal and War. Kagome & friends are just normal Ningen's, Youkai's and Hanyou's but there's secrets being kept by someone. a big battle comes later fight and win or die trying? that's a mystery... R&R, hope you enjoy!
1. Last Day of High School

_Love, Trust, Friendship, Betrayal and W__ar. Kagome & friends are just normal Ningen's, Youkai's and Hanyou's but there's secrets being kept by someone. A big battle comes later, fight and win or die trying that's a mystery. R&R, hope u enjoy!_

'_**Thinking'  
**_'**Sesshomaru's inner demon'  
**'**Talking'**

_**Chapter 1**__**  
Last Day of High School**_

'"Wake up or I'll get the hose in here and wake you guys up myself!" Kagome yelled at her still sleeping best friends, so they would get ready for their last day of school.

"Why should we it's a Saturday, Kagome," Sango mumbled as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and all the other girls mumbled their agreement, as they got up to look at the time, not that they cared or anything.

"You guys are so stupid, it's Monday and we have school in an hour!" Kagome said as she pulled out a Red and Black checkered mini-skirt with a black tank top, that fit perfectly and hugged her curves, a pair of red high hells, then applied some black mascara and eyeliner, some red eye shadow with a dash of light pink blush. Silver hoop ear rings and a silver necklace with a heart pendent hanging from it, which had a red Crystal in it to match her eye shadow. Her hair was straitened.

"What, why didn't you tell us earlier!" the girls screamed as they started running a rampage around the house.

They were all wearing similar cloths to Kagome;

Sango was wearing a Pink and Black checkered mini-skirt with a black tank top, that fit perfectly and hugged her curves, a pair of pink high hells, then applied some black mascara and eyeliner, some pink eye shadow with a dash of light pink blush. Silver hoop ear rings and a silver necklace with a heart pendent hanging from it, which had a pink Crystal in it to match her eye shadow.

Ayame was wearing a forest green and black checkered mini-skirt with a forest green tank top, which fit perfectly and hugged her carves, a pair of green high hells, then applied black mascara and eyeliner, some green eye shadow with a dash of light pink blush. Silver hoop ear rings and a silver necklace with a heart pendent hanging from it, which had a green Crystal in it to match her green eye shadow.

And Rin was wearing a purple and black checkered mini-skirt with a purple tank top, which fit perfectly and hugged her carves, a pair of purple high hells, then applied some black mascara and eyeliner, some purple eye shadow with a dash of light pink blush. Silver hoop ear rings with a silver necklace with a heart pendent hanging from it, which had a purple Crystal in it to match her eye shadow.

*.*.*

"Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru get your fat asses out of bed and wake up!" yelled a _very_ pissed off Inuyasha because he'd been trying to wake them up all morning since 6 and it was now 7.30am.

(A/N sorry for interrupting but school starts at 8.30am, Inuyasha lives an hour away from the school while Kagome lives half hour away from school. Sorry again)

"Dude, what's wrong with you? It's the weekend and I'm not getting up to take you out to the backyard so you can do your business," Koga teased Inuyasha as walked off to changed but was yanked back by Inuyasha grabbing his coaler, he was thrown to the floor.

"Guys, we have school today starting in an hour so… Hurry up!' Inuyasha growled, yelling the last part than grabbed his bag and headed down stairs. All that was heard from the boys was "Shit!"  
Inuyasha just opened the front door up, as Koga, Miroku and Sesshomaru went running out side and to the car.

*.*.*

Lucky for the boys, they were a few minutes early so they looked around for the girls but couldn't find them anywhere. They entered the school building, to find the girls walking their way in their mini-skirts and tank tops, which hugged their curves and showed a bit of cleavage, all the boys could do was let their mouths drop, as they watched the girls walk towards them, each in time and step, their arms linked.

_M__an, the girls look hot in those miniskirts and tank tops,_ the boys thought.

"Hey guys," Ayame said when they reached them.

"Hello," Sango said waving her hand in front of Koga's face.

He picked up his mouth, replying, "Hello lady's, what's up?" in a sly, seducing voice that made the girls back off a little, for protection behind Kagome.

'"Thanks, I feel so much better near the wolf-boy… Not!" Kagome grumbled. _Well, so much for friends, I feel betrayed now, meanies,_ Kagome thought. "Wait… Why do you have to hide behind me?" Kagome asked in a betrayed tone of voice.

But it was too late to run and hide because Koga had already put his arm around her waist.

"Hey, get your hands off me wolf-boy because I aren't yours," Kagome growled, pulling Koga's arm off her but before she could move he grabbed her wrist and said.

"You might not be yet but I'll have you soon, so put up with it," than he slapped her ass so hard that, her reflex kicked in and she spun around, punching him in the side of the face so hard he went flying across the hall and into the brick wall face first.

"Don't touch me you pervert or you head will go through the wall next time!" Kagome screamed so load and hard it hurt her throat but bounced back in a second, she then went up to Inuyasha.

"Hi, what's up?" Inuyasha asked in the sexiest voice he had, Kagome giggled and hugged him when he hugged her back he received death glares from Sesshomaru and Koga, so he just ignored them and kissed her loving and passionately, she returned the kiss.

Inuyasha just thought, why_ is it whenever I get so close to my girlfriend, they give my death glares that say were-going-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep? It's kind of freaking me out, no scratch that, it is freaking me out'_

Sesshomaru and Koga were just thing thinking, _Man I'm going to kill Inuyasha in his sleep… but I wonder how good Kagome kisses, it sure does look good._

Inuyasha and Kagome stop kissing at that point; he put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"So, what's your first class of the day boys?" Rin asked getting the attention off of Inuyasha and Kagome, stopping the awkward silence.

Rin received a thankful glance from Kagome, Rin returned the glance, silently moved her lips talking to Kagome, replying, "It's ok, it's best to change the subject fast because Sesshomaru and Koga are in love with you and are giving Inuyasha the death glare,"

Kagome accidentally yelled out, "Crap!" and ran behind Inuyasha to hide from the two boys.  
"We have Math first class, man it's our last day and we start with the worst class ever," Koga whined as they all walked towards the Math room.

Kagome's Schedule:

_1st Period-Math__ with Sango, Rin, Ayame, Koga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku_

_2nd Period-English with Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kanna, Kagura, Kikyo and Naraku_

_3rd Period-Science with Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru_

_4th Period-Lunch with Besties_

_5th Period-Choir with Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga_

_6th Period-P.E with everyone_

Sango's Schedule:

_1st Period-Math__ with Kagome, Rin, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Koga_

_2nd Period-English with Kagome, Kanna, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagura, Kikyo, Naraku_

_3rd Period-Science with Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kikyo_

_4th Period-Lunch with Besties_

_5th Period-Choir with Kagome, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga_

_6th Period-P.E with everyone_

And everyone had the same schedule except for Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame and Koga for 2nd, 3rd and 5th Period.

In second period Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame and Koga have Japanese.

In Third Period Ayame, Kanna, Koga, Kagura and Naraku have English.

And in Fifth Period Rin, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kagura and Naraku have Music.

*.*.*

"Hello my sunshine's," Ms. Ginger cheerfully greeted the class.

"Morning, Ms. Ginger," everybody replied, robotically.

'"Ok, Today we are going to…" she started talking.

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Koga all zoned out and drifted off into their own thoughts.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah ge__ez this sucks. Man, this math class is so boring, I could be killing Kikyo right now or running for my life away from Sesshy and Wolf-boy here… Shit, I forgot that they're in love with me_, Kagome thought turning her head to the side slightly so she could see them than turned back to the front.

_Kag__ome looks so hot in her mini-skirt and tank top, I just want to kiss her right now and I wish time would freeze like that,_ Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome who looked back at him and smiled.

_Shit, why do I want Kagome__ so much? I am full demon and I've never wanted anything so much._

_You want her and I want her so I aren't giving up till I get her.__  
_

_What the fuck who are you?  
_

_I'm your i__nner demon and I'm not going anywhere… Ever__!  
_

_Geez ok, what do you want from me__?  
_

_I want that girl and so do you__, oh and your staring at her.__  
_

_F__uck, I'm out of here! I'm not talking to you anymore,_ Sesshomaru was thinking andtalking to his inner demon.

_How the fuck did that mutt get her__? I will get Kagome no matter what it takes,_ Koga thought, determinedly.

The others just sat there not paying attention to a thing their teacher was saying until the teacher slammed her ruler on Kagome's desk and yelled

"Pay attention, you lot!" Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes.

Kagome and Sango replied, "Why should we? This class is boring and it suck's!" Inuyasha and Miroku snickered.

"And what's with the stanch in the room? It smells like a family of Rats died," Ayame and Rin piped up, speaking in union. The four girls laughed and high fived each other, the boys laughed even Sesshomaru.

(A/N bwt Inuyasha and his friends are like the bad kids in the school)

"You think this is a joke? Than you can stay and clean this entire classroom," Ms. Ginger yelled at the group of friends who had stopped laughing after Ms. Ginger slammed her ruler on the desk again harder and broke it in two.

(I'm going to skip to lunch cause who wants to hear about boring classes and the teacher yelling their heads off at the group of friends *Although it is hilarious*)


	2. Best Day Turned Around Fight With Kikyo

**Chapter 2 **

**Best Day Turned Around;**

**Fight With Kikyo **

**'Hay guys wait up I can't run in these STUPED hells' yelled Ayame trying to run up to them with Koga close behind her 'Hay what took ya oh yeah you look Reticules trying to run in hells Aya' San said while laughing at the last part about Aya running 'SHUT UP SAN, I'd like to see you try and run in those things on your feet' Aya growled back and just as San was gonna respond they hared a very annoying screeching voice yell 'INU-BABY what's up' and with that the boys run for safety behind the girls but they could sense something that made there nerves quiver than they hared 'Kags, San are you ok' Ayame asked two of her best girl friends but when she hared that voice again she ran for safety two than 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SLUT?' Kags yelled and all her friends ran about Twenty feet away all but San stayed by Kags side 'What did you call me you little bitch' Kikyo spat back 'I believe she asked WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SLUT' San Growled at her and when Kikyo's fist want for San's face it was stopped with a KRACK cause Kags grabbed Kikyo's arm's and pulled them behind her back in to a cross than kicked the back of Kikyo's knees which is what made the KRACKING noise.**

**All of the group looked up to see Kags behind Kikyo with a foot on the back of her legs and pulling her arms into a cross behind her back witch REALLY harts 'WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HIT OR FOR THAT MATTER TOUCH MY SISTER, YOU SLUT' Kags growled/yelled at Kikyo witch made Kags friends come closer 'your what' Kik said whan she felt pain and winced at it from her arms felling like the limes were breaking 'MY SISTER, You Idiot'**

**'well jeeeeezzz'**

**'SHUT YOUR MOUTH, cause I'm not in the mood for you to annoy me and I'll tell you this I'm going to let you go this once and only once but if you annoy me, touch my sister or any of my friends or go any where near inuyasha in will brake every bone and lime in your body, GOT IT' Kags said in a growl, dangeres yet very threatening voice that made her friends back away an extra twenty feet and Kik gulped cause Kags was laughing like a maniac except for San and Yasha cause of everything she said and the three of them have been friends since pre-k so they were used to her very scary mood swings and everything.**

**Kags got up and pushed Kikyo on to the ground and let go of her arms but when Kik got up she got punched in the nose Ten times harder that broke it by Kags and fell face flat on the ground only to get walked over by Kags and her friends 'why don't you stay were you belong girl' Sess said walking over her back 'yeeps I'm never pissing Kags off again even if it is for fun there is noway after that display, plus she's laughing like a maniac, CRAP' Aya and Rin thought 'CRAP, she's laughing like a maniac again she must have enjoyed doing that to Kik witch I have to admit it is so hilarious, hahahahahaha' Inuyasha thought 'Umm…..are you ok now Kags' Rin asked but go no answer when they all hared Kags cursing under her breath**

**'I guess we should leave Kags to her thoughts'**

**'Yeah, your right San I mean you and inuyasha have known her since pre-k' Aya said in a really worried tone of voice**

**'Oh and Roku, Koga if you try anything on me or the others I will literally brake every bone in your body and crimple you two. Putting you two in the hospital' Kags said once she was out of her thoughts and gave them the death glare that sent them fleeing behind San and Aya who just laughed at the two (Kags and The other girls are black belts in the Marshal arts and Karate so they are very Strange and if you mess with them you'll go home with a Broken bone or more)**

**'Bye Rin, Bye Sesshy see ya's in P.E' Kags said as they want there superset ways 'Bye Kags Bye guys' Rin said back then disappeared around the corner with Sesshy 'So… are we gonna sing that song today' Aya asked her girl friends who just nodded in agreement 'What song are you lady's going to sing' Roku asked in a sly way and touched San's ass**

**SMACK 'PERVERT' San yelled yet screamed at the top of her lungs and kicking him face first in to the ground than stomping and jumping on his back**

**'hay San, calm down' Kags and Rin said in union**

**'NO WAY THIS PERV IS GETTING WHAT HE DESERVES GETTING TOURT A LEASEN' San said, growled and yelled while stomping and jumping on his back**

**'o…..k….. Boys help me get her off of him' Kags said still trying to get San off Roku's back**

**'Why he is getting what he deserves' Koga said still laughing at Roku's Misfortune**

**'do…..you….no….how….much….this….harts…..yo…your….ba..ck….when….they….have…hi…gh…he….lls….on' Roku said in between San Jumping on his back witch really, really red and he'll probable have to go to the Chiropractor to crack his back in to peace again **

**'Man, Kags can hold a grudge and will take it out on anyone' Aya thought looking at her friends fighting 'ohh…. you think this is funny Koga than why don't I show you how it feels Wolf-boy' Kags hissed at the laughing Wolf who shut up after he hared her say that 'Well, that's one way to shut Koga up and scare him, hahahahahaha' Yasha thought at the sight of Koga shaking and a pissed off Kags giving him the death glare again**

**'n….no, no….that's qui….quie….quiet fine Kags I would like to …..li…live…my...life' Koga stuttered when he was about to run for his life but Kags grabbed his coaler through him to the ground and started stomping on Koga's back and made him wince at the from the high hells**

**'O….www…this…..really…har…harts….a..nd…we're…go…gon….gonna….be…late….for….class' Koga yowled out of pain that is getting inflicted by her high hells and put his hand up and tried to put it on Kags ass but Yasha grabbed his hand than the other and pulled it down over Koga's head so it made him really yowl for his life**

**'You touch her flee-bag and I'll rip your arms off your flee bitten body' Yasha growled at the worthless wolf 'WOW, Kags hasn't even notest Yasha there, WAIT when did he get there from behind me oh well I'll just watch and see what Kags is gonna do the Wolfie here, haha wolfie that's funny' Aya thought just realizing herself that Yasha was holding Koga's hands to the ground 'huh, what was he trying to do' Kags asked just realizing the Yasha had Koga's arms pushed against the ground 'The wolf is turning in to a Roku that's what happened' Yasha said before jumping out of the way cause Kags kicked the back of Koga's head then Kags and San got off the boys backs and walked away with Aya leaving the 3 boys on the ground confused looking faces 'What just happened? She kicked him and walked off with Aya and San that was wearied but oh well should get Roku and go after them, eh stuff the wolf he can get up himself' Yasha thought grabbing Roku than running after the girls with Koga not to far behind. The girls weren't to far from class when they notest Yasha was behind them with the to pervs behind Yasha about 3-4 metres to keep there distance a big one**

**'so… girls what song are you singing' Yasha asked 'your gonna have to wait and find out Yasha' Kags replied and giving the other to boys a cold, deadly emotionless stare 'you look at out asses one more time I'll rip your pretty little faces off, GOT IT' Kags said in a horrifying scary voice that scared everyone in the hall way and she was more scary than Sess but if Sess and Kags got in to a fight man oh man would Sess be running with his tail between his legs 'HA, she scared them like a cat scaring a mouse trying to get it's food, hahaha that's funny but when it comes to Kags and her being pissed off at someone or something she'll rip or brake it to pieces plus she's scarier than Sess when she is like this and if he pissed her off right now than there would be nothing left but ashes of him' San and Aya thought looking at each other than stepping back a little.**

**-----------  
**

**'What do you think there doing Sess' Rin asked while thinking about what would be happening 'If my thought is right than they all would be running for there lives especially Koga cause he always try's something on Kags when she's pissed off haha that would be funny to see Koga getting his butt kicked by Kags' Rin thought till she hared Sess voice say 'I don't know but I'm guessing that Kags and San would have beaten up Koga and Roku than give them horrifyingly scary stares' Sess replied in a quite low voice so that only Rin could hear him 'Teh, if that's what happened I wish I was there but my half-breed of a brother probable helped Koga from touching MY Kags, Wait did I just say..' 'Yeah you just said MY but don't you mean OUR Kags' 'OH, bugger off will you your so annoying your more annoying than that half-breed' 'dell with it Sess cause I'm you your more annoying you and I don't want to go cause there's nothing else to do or annoy and I want that girl for us not with that half-breed of a brother, DALM why is it that he always gets the girls first HUH oh yeah that's right because you don't do anything all you do is sit there trying to act all cool when you look like a total IDIOT' screamed and yelled his inner demon at him 'That's it I'm outta her again I'm not talking to you no more, Grrrrrrr' Sess said to his inner demon then want back to reality 'Yeah I guess your right' Rin just sighed when Sess and Rin got to class they where outside the building 'Hay sera why are you all out here'**

**Yura replied 'oh hay Rin out teacher blacked out and one of the other teachers called the hospital and our class is joining the choir class today, hay wait aren't your friends it that class now' Rin laterally jumped up and down in the air while cheering and Sess tried to calm her down**

**'Hay Sess what's up' sera and Yura asked in union **

**'Nothing much just the usual watching Koga and Roku get bashed up by Kags and San cause they do something pervert related' a giggle came from the two girls bur got interrupted by Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna who Hated her sister Kagura**

**'Oh great the slut's are back again and I thought we sure the last of them when Kags beat up Kik' 'At least we agree on something' 'hay hay I thought you weren't talking to me' 'Shut up, listen and watch' Sess said to his inner demon **

**'And what do we have here' Kik said**

**'Umm…. Losers' Kagura added**

**'Right, what do you two sluts want now' Rin said in a sarcastic yet pissed voice**

**'Oh, nothing much just you three wimpy girls laying on the ground unconscious' Kik spat but felt something hit her in the back of the head REALLY hard that Rin grabbed it in the air when Kik turned around she sure none other than Kags and her friends with rocks at hand (btw Kags Has the rocks not the others)**

**'Get the fuck lost skanks and away from my friends' Kags spat throwing another rock that hit Kaga (Kagura) than Kik (Kikyo)in the head and before it hit Kan(Kanna), Sera, Yura and Rin he grabbed it 'WOW, did Kags get better at throwing or what and Sess grabbed the rock before it could hit Kan, Rin, Sera and Yura but how did Kags get so good the last time I checked she couldn't even throw 1 mature' San thought looking at her sister than at Kik An the others over there**

**'Why are you losers here'**

**'We got sent to get all you and to class oh and did you forget our little conversation earlier Kikyo?'**

**'uh…..what was that again?'**

**'If you go anywhere near or touch my friends I would brake every bone in that pressies little body of yours' by now everyone in the class stopped there conversations and got interested on what was going on. When Aya sure Nar (Naraku) behind Rin (who was still jumping up and down cheering) about to be knock the poor hyper girl out, before Kik or anyone else could say award Aya was behind Nar with a HUGE rock and dropped it on his head knocking him unconscious. Then her, Rin, Sera, Yura, Sess and even Kan walked over to Kags and the others. They were all surprised that Kan came over but didn't care 'haha, Kan came over here and is probable going to piss Kaga off haha this is gonna be funny' San thought looking at the two pissed off girls.**

**'Kanna what the hell are you doing' her really pissed off sister asked**

**'Getting away from you and your friends cause you teat me like a piece of trash that someone chucked on the ground without a care' Kan yelled at her sister and friend cause Nar was awake by now who is her elder brother, like Kaga is her elder sister well half brother and sister to be exact**

**'Get your ass over here now young lady' Nar spat at her but she just put her nose up in the air like some snobby rich bitch but in pride instead by this time every single person in that area was laughing there heads off 'No way your not my father and further more you're my HALF brother not full you despicable, descanting half-breed and an excuses of a demon' Kan spat back using Sesshy's thing 'YOU LITTLE…' Kaga started but got interrupted by Sess 'I do believe the girl has spoken and has a very good point but if you want to get to her you will have to go through me first cause she is like a little sister to me and much better than Inuyasha'**

**Inuyasha was laughing at that but than hared what his half brother said**

**'haha, wait what hay it's not like I got to pick to be your brother or not but I would rather be yours than that perverts or that flee-bags' everyone in the area laughed even harder at the conversation and the looks on Koga's and Roku's faces 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA thoughts looks are priceless and funny but this little confutation is hilarious I mean hahahahahah' all the girls in there little group though laughing harder finding it hard to breath "HAY" Koga and Roku yelled at the same time**

**'Oh CRAP there gonna scream at us' they thought waiting for the girls to**

**"OH SHUT IT WILL YOU TWO WE ALREADY WANT TO RIP OUT YOUR THROUTS SO DO YOU TWO WANT TO MAKE IT YOUR LEGS TWO" San and Kags screamed together and all the people who weren't getting screamed at ran to the safety of the choir room**

**'Well that's one way to get rid of a crowed' Koga and Roku laughed not notating Kags and San where right in front of there faces but realized when they felt a really tight grip on there throughs and looked at the to girls strangaling them against a brick wall 'These two are suckers and are gonna get killed bye San and Kags one day, Idiots' Aya thought staring at two of her best friends killing the perverted wolf and the stupid pervert always touching girls asses and staring too**

**'Holy crap when did you two get there' Koga chocked out **

**'When you started talking, so can we rip out your throats now' San said **

**'Yasha…. Se…. SES…. Sess…Sesshy…Help' Roku Chocked out turning blue from San's grip on his throat**

**'If you to go over there you will get the same treatment' Aya and Rin said to Yasha and Sess 'hahahaha they are such suckers for pissing the girls off more this is hilarious to watch the wolf and pervert getting killed by Kags and San, oh yeah hurry up and get that Kags girl or I'll do it for you' Sess's inner demon said 'there such Idiots there is no way I'm risking my life for there's, I'll get her soon I hope cause sooner or later that pathetic half-breed of a brother will do something and brake the poor girls heart' Sess thought and looking at Yasha **

** Koga is in more pain and misfortune than Roku right now cause he grabbed Kags Breast's and squished them so she pulled him away from the wall forcing him back against it ten times harder making the bricks crack and than put a tighter grip on his neck and one hell (high hells) on him were the sun don't shine and still forcing harder with her hell 'YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN WOLF-BOY DON'T EXPECT TO WAKE UP TOMORROW' Kags threatened in her most scary, though, dangeres voice that made everyone who wasn't getting killed backed off but mostly Sess did 'o…….k……now……w……would……be……a…..g….goo….good……time…..t…to…….help'**

**'Oh right I forgot you were getting killed by my girlfriend' Yasha said and quickly went to stop his girlfriend from killing the wolf. He got a good grip around her whist and pulled her into him. She let go of the dieing wolf, she turned in Yasha's grip and leaned in to kiss him he leaned in and closed the gap between them it was a short but sweet kiss till Kags felt a hand on her ass by a sertion wolf she is gonna kill**

**'THAT IS IT, YOUR DIED WOLF' Kags screamed, yelled, growled, spat, said and threatened and made everyone but Koga fall to the ground covering there ears **

**'Koga you push her limits you'll get it and when she says she's gonna kill you, she is gonna KILL YOU' San said still covering her ears**

**'So you might want to run wolfie' Yasha suggested getting over the stinging in his sensitive ears**

**'START RUNNING WOLF, CAUSE IM…GONNA…. KILL YOU' Kags practically yelled and screamed at the same time and with that Koga ran as fast as his legs could go but someone was in front of him unnotest than CRASH he ran in to the person and wasn't able to get up before he know it Kags was on top of him and punching his face in but he was used to it so it didn't bother him till her felt someone kick him were the sun don't shine ten times harder than he was getting punched by Kags**

**'HOWWWWWWWW' Koga yowled and screamed at the pain **

**'And that's what you get for touching my ass and breasts you pervert' The strange girl yelled at the died looking wolf-boy on the ground**

**'Hay I'm Kagome, sorry about my friend he always does that to every girl he see's but one of my other friends are just as bad no worse by the way what's you name' Kags asked kicking the wolf in pain one last time in the gut.**

**There was a long period of silence till the girl replied 'Oh sorry ummm……… my name is Kaysha but you can call me Kay or Kaya it's nice to meat you' She replied and they talked for a long time on the way back to Kags friends dragging the wolf with them.**


	3. The Message That Will Change Rin's Life

**Chapter 3 **

**The Message That Will Change Rin's Life**

**'So Kan why did you come over to us and not stay with your half brother and sister?' Rin asked before getting a text from her mum saying:**

**To Rin**

**From Mum**

**Dear Rin, **

**Plz don't hate me for this but my job is moving me so we have to move to Australia and live there so you must say goodbye to your friends and spend your last day with them well cause we will be leaving tomorrow morning. Spend your time well and kick some butt while your at it. Your sister's will come and get you soon ok bye I love you and you will get too see you cousins and other family members again.**

**Love Mum**

**'What this can't be' Rin said starting to cry 'what's wrong Rin? What happened' Kags asked when she turned the corner still dragging the died looking wolf 'I……I……I…….I have…..to….mo…..mov…..move…….t…to……..Australia' Rin said between sobs witch made Kay fell really bad for some odd resign (A/N I just thought you should no that Kaysha is a Half cat-demon encase you were wondering)**

**'Huh, what's that sent it's coming from that girl it smells like………………cats Maybe she is a cat demon or even half cat demon but eh if she's friends with Kags than its fine with me' 'oh man what is that stench cause it recks and its making me fell sick, dude what is it cause it smells like cats' 'I think it is that girl the came back with Kags and we agree on something bout time' 'oh that girl is a looker but I want the priestess you call Kags and that stanch is that girl that Kags proud back with her, oh well I'm outta here for now before that cat smell takes over me and makes me want her plus it's making me sick SEE YA' 'Huh you cant even handle it oh wait you said you were going YAY SEES YA' Sess thought noticing that his inner demon got lost**

**'Hay are you ok' Kay asked walking over to them leaving the died looking wolf lying on the ground. He is about to wake up in 10 seconds**

**'Huh, umm……... yeah I'm fine but I have to move to Australia hay wait who are you and nice ears' Rin said and asked the last part with a little smile on her face**

**'Oh woops I forgot about that, I'm Kaysha I'm new here I was looking for the choir room when….' She got interpreted by a wolf and a perv touching her ass and she literally growled and hissed at the same time while kicking them were the sun don't shine then doing a backward handstand pulling down than pushing up then span in the air landing on top of Koga and Roku then smashed there foreheads together with her legs than flipped off and landed perfectly in front of the four girls and continued what she was saying 'that wolf crashing in to me running away from Kags but she tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face so I kicked him where I just did again cause he touched my ass and breasts and uh….thanx' Kay finished then went to the poor guys on the ground and kicked them both in the gut so HARD cause you could hear them whimper and curl up in to balls from the pain 'Shit that girl is or must be a cat demon or half what ever but she's tough like Kags and if there in a bar together and people gang up on them the other stupid people would be on the ground in a second but the five or four of them than we will run with our tail between our legs, jjjjjjeeeez just thinking about it scares me' 'I thought you ran for it dummy, she's not gone yet and if you get affected by it that's not my fault it's your's and I have my eye on a girl so I'm not going after another' Sess said to his inner demon who is silent now cause he ran for it**

**'that would be the perv I told you about his name is Miroku the wolf-boy is Koga this is my boyfriend Inuyasha the plan looking face guy is Sesshomaru my sister Sango(who said hi) these two are my best friends Ayame the one that's crying is Rin and that's Kanna she's uh…' Kags turned to the girl and Kanna continued 'I'm Kanna I came to these guys cause I HATE my half sister and brother and there friend her and my half sister are skancks, sluts, bitches, whores and what ever else you can think of than my half brother is a creep, a prick like those two and there about to try again' Kan said warning Kay to turn around 'oh thanx, HIGH YA' Kay said as she kicked the two in the head knocking them to the ground and making them really dizzy**


	4. The New Girl To Best Friend

**Chapter 4**

**The New Girl to Best Friend**

**'WOW, are you like a demon or something' Aya asked still gasping at the two fools on the ground and not noticing Kay's cat ears**

**'uh….yeah I'm a half cat demon but most people don't respect demons and half demons but they've always changed there mind's about me after I've saved there life from some creep and I think his name was umm…….Naraku' Kay said in a descanted voice 'hay no worry's her cause with you in the team we got 2 half-demons 8 full demons and 9 humans' Kags said in a cheerful voice**

**'And who are these' **

**'Well you and inuyasha are half demons Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Kiara, Kanna, Sera and Yura are demons than there's Me, Sango, Rin, Eri, Yuka, Ayami, Miroku, Kohaku and Sota are humans but Eri, Yuka, Ayami, Kohaku and Sota are in different classes to us witch reminds me as girls have to go do our song' Kags said starting to run off but got court by the whist by Sess 'Huh she smells different how is this she smells like a priestess and half cat and dog demon how is this possible' 'I told you along time ago that she was different and that is you I'm so attracted to this young girl that is why you must get here to be ours the small is starting to affect me again so I'm going to go play kill the died priestess bye' 'hay get back her' 'No way in not getting involved you want to get kill that's your dial not mine' 'Stupid inner demon no help at all' Sess said to his inner demon than want back to reality**

**'Oh can I join you guys cause I don't know anyone else' Kay asked**

**'Dah of cause you can silly if you're a friend of Kags you're a friend of ours' San said in a cheerful tone and hugging Kay in a friendly way**

**'Oooo…how come I don't get a hug San' Roku whined 'because you're a pervert and you and Koga will try something plus your lucky I don't get my Hiraikotsu out and cripple both you' San said with a scary voice and a death glare**

**'HAY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME SESSHOMARU YOU JURK' Kags hissed, yelled and screamed all at once and as soon as Kay and San hared that San want and got her Hiraikotsu while Kay growled and sharpened her claws on the brick wall 'oh Sess is so gonna get it from the girls, hahaha' Yasha thought after about 1 minute all you could hear was 'HIRAIKOTSU' San yelled and the echo made everyone duck to the ground in protection as it want flying throw Kay jumped on it and want she got to Kags she bent down cutting Sesshy's hands grabbed the girl in his grip and then jumped on the closest roof with the unconscious girl**

**'Kagome, Wake Up Kags' Kay said slapping Kags lightly on the right cheek **

**'Huh, what happened' Kags muttered out eyes opening than when she came too the first thing she did was walk up to the top of the roof than ran down jumping off doing a forward flip going into a hand stand on Sesshy's shoulders pushing him on his face than did what she did to Koga stomp and jump on his back. (Wish I could do that cause it seems like a lot of fun)**

**'Hay…will…you…off…my…back…with…those…high…hells…on' Sess growled throw breaths**

**'See how it feels Sess that's what San and Kags was doing to me and Koga earlier' Roku said**

**'Calm yourself Kags or you'll kill Sess witch I would rather have around than the wolf and the pervert' San said hoping that she would calm down**

**'Came on we have a song to sing' Rin said in a cheerful tone seeing what was going on and with that everyone want to class 'I told you that you shouldn't mess with a girl and half demons you idiot I mean look at your hands there are scares there from that Kay girl San's Hiraikotsu Nelly hit you and you have a red back from Kags in those high hells and I told you if you want to get kill I wouldn't be around' Sesshy's inner demon said **

**'Now were are the awesome 4some group' Mr. Myoga asked**

**'Where here but it's the Super Chicks now and were ready and kicking to sing our song' Aya said up to the front of the class **

**'OK... when you are ready' Mr. Myoga said going to his desk to watch the girls and on the way there the girls told Kay's what song they where singing and Kags and San had a solo part **

**'Well we've decided to sing… Stand In The Rain By Super chick' Kay said announced before stepping back in line with the other four **

**Kags: She never slows down**

**She doesn't know why but she knows that when she all alone, fells like it's all**

**Coming down **

**She won't turn around**

**The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the **

**Tears will not stop**

**Raining down**

**All the girls: So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down **

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, what's lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

**San: She won't make a sound **

**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands**

**She'll fall down**

**She want's to be found**

**The only way out is through everything she's running from what's to give up and lay**

**Down**

**All the girls: So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day, what's lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain **

**Aya, Rin and Kay: So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground **

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**Stand through the pain**

**You won't drown **

**And one day, what's lost can be found**

**All the girls: So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**Stand through the pain**

**And one day, what's lost can be found**

**So stand in the rain**

**The class cheers for the song and there beautiful singing when they got back to there desk Yasha and Kags started a loving and tender kiss while Kags sat on his lap and his arms around her whist**

**'OoOoOo' all there friends teased except Koga and Sess**

**'Shut up' Kags growled and started kissing Yasha again**

**'Doggy that girl is mine so get your hand off her, stupid mutt' 'what you thought it is that easy to get a priestess, demon slayer, pro-wrestler in guessing' 'well yeah she seems easy enough to get why is she not' 'uh…duh idiot she's not that easy to pressure'**

**'Ok Kikyo and Kagura it's your turn' Mr. Myoga said**

**'Ok we are going to sing my heart will go on off titanic' Kaga announced and they suck at singing**

**Every night in my dreams **

**I see you, I feel you, **

**That is how I know you go on**

**Far across the distance **

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on**

**Nea ……**

**'Thank you girls that is quite enough' Mr. Myoga interrupted them his ear drums broke and messaged his temples **

**'But we haven't finished yet' they both complained than hared **

**'I'm glared he did stop you two cause your giving me and the others in this class really bad headaches and making us deaf' Kay hissed so the hole class could hear here and cause they were going deaf two**

**The class laughed by this point**

**'Oh yeah if you want to hear that voice of your's again and keep your bones in the right place like they are now then stay away from us' the girls said even Kags but want straight back to kissing Yasha**

**'And if you hit or touch your sister Kaga don't expect to keep your legs and throat cause I will rip them out in one second flat' Kaya threatened cracking her knuckles than want back to her new friends and watched the to lovebirds kissing **

**'Man your spoused to be doing that not that half-breed and that new girl scares me as much as Kags maybe a little less but she is very strong plus se scares me just sitting there' 'yeah yeah I'll get her and as for that new girl well your right about that she's scaring me right now'**

**'So how long have you two been going out for' Kay asked very interested in the couple **

**'I'll answer that for them cause there not paying attention Yasha and Kags have been going out since umm…let me see 1…2…3…4… since year one yeah that's it year one' San said a little confused but when she sure when Kags put her thrum up San new she got it right**

**'Gross get a room losers' Kik said**

**'No, get a clue and cut your hair cause it like has thousands of split ends' Kags spat**

**'Whatever bitch' Kaga spat back and Yasha and Kags stopped kissing cause Yasha felt Kags mascles tans ready to kill Kik and Kaga as was San, Kay, Aya and Rin**

**'Girls calm down before you do something rash' all the boys said but Sess and Yasha **

**'Guys what ever you say to them will be ignored cause there more interested in braking every bone and lime in those two oh and Sess don't touch Kags again cause you will have all five girls and me killing you' Yasha said but threatening the last part that didn't even make Sess flinch at the threat **

**'Your right plus I won't to see the girls in action' Koga said slyly and about to touch Kags ass but someone grabbed his hand and throw him at the wall when he sure it was Kay he curled up in to a ball and rolled behind Sess 'don't think there not gonna hart me to wolf' Sess growled dryly and stepped aside 'Yeah but you have a better chance against them than I do'**

**'no I don't cause if we lived in the wild. I would be the pry for them and there is 1 half-demon, 1 demon and 3 really strong girls that are stronger than most guys' at that all the other students backed away to the far wall and stared at the group of friends and than at Kik and her friends and her friends brother**

**'Hay what's going on Yasha' Sota asked walking in the room 'nothing much watching Houshi and Wolf get beaten up by your sisters now your sisters and there friends are about to beat up Kik and her friends' Yasha replied**

**'Kool we got hear just in time then' Kohaku said walking in and Kohaku is San's and Kags younger snivelling like Sota **

**SMASH, CRASH, BASH**

**'What was that?' Eri, Yuka and Ayami asked when they entered the room**

**The tables got pushed and smashed in half by Kags, San, Kay, Aya and Rin**

**'That would be the Schanck and her friends on the ground crying from me and me girls' Kags said high fiving the other girls and pushing Kaga to the ground**

**'Why are you guys here anyways?' San asked after noticing the three girls**

**'We came to get out sis, Rin cause we need to go now' Yuka said in a sad voice nearly crying 'Come on don't cry cause you'll make us cry two' Kags and the other girls said comforting there four best friends who have to move to Australia (Oh and if you where wondering what Kay is wearing she is wearing a blue and black checkered mini skirt, a sea blue tank top that fits perfectly and shows her carves, blue high hells, blue eye shadow, Black Mascara, Black eyeliner, a dash of light pink blush, Silver hoop ear rings, a silver necklace with a heart pendent on it with a sea blue Crystal on it and her hair is straitened) **

**'Bye guys I'll talk to you on the computer later ok' Rin said crying her heart out**

**'Ok bye we will talk later, miss you' Aya said ready to cry but is not willing to show her feeling and weaknesses to anyone but her friends**


	5. Kikyo's First Incounter With Kag's Demon

**Chapter 5**

**Kikyo's First encounter with Kagomes demon side**

**'Owww…. Are the little girls going to miss there friend' Kik teased by now Kags fists where in tight balls with her nails (claws) dug in to her skin making them bleed, teeth clinched together grinding and literally growling like Yasha and Sess than turned around swinging her fist and hit Kik square in the nose witch made her go flying backwards across the room and before she or any one else could blink her back hit the wall (like a bulldozer knocking down a house) with Kags Hand around Kik's throat really tight so Kik couldn't breath **

**'KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT BITCH CAUSE IM READY AND WILLING TO THOSE LITTLE BONES AND RIP YOUR THROAT OUT' Kags yelled, hissed and growled at the sometime. All Kik could do was gulp and stare wide eyed at the growling girl and than Yasha fell backwards off his chare cause of how fast Kags was over the other side of the room in less than a second and faster than Sess 'Kaga did you just see that'**

**'Yes Nar I did she is like faster then a demon such as Sesshomaru'**

**'Huh you two probably want to shut up before the other girls get you'**

**(Ok I'm skipping to everyone walking home cause it's Friday)**

**'Hay Kags are you ok now cause what happened at 5th Period was kinda creepy'**

**'Yeah I'm fine, Kik is just getting on my nerves a lot'**

**'But you ran faster than me and I'm a full demon and the fastest out of all you people'**

**'Sess get over it just because a girl is faster than you, you don't shut up'**

**'Hey why don't we go to the club tonight we deserve a night out, for some fun' San suggested before it got ugly**

**'YAY, I already no what I'm gonna wear how bout it Kags you need this' Aya said and yelled the first word 'YAY'**

**'Why not, I need to loosen up from today' Kags said stretching**

**'Looks like were all going than cause I'm not staying home' Koga exclaimed about to try and touch Kags ass but they got kicked by Aya 'don't piss her off anymore Wolfie I'm still scared of what happened at school' Aya said**

**'What is that attracting sent I can smell it is very angry and pissed off' 'Probably Kags cause of Kikyo and her friends' 'No it is stronger like a demon or two and it is coming off Kags, I WANT HER NOW Sess hurry up and get her cause I'm not going to last much longer in this temptation for the girl' **

**'Ok we split here guys go wherever it is your staying, girls come with me so we can get ready' Kaya said making everyone stop but after about a minute they new where they were 'Ok bye Yasha, see ya later' Kags said kissing him when they broke apart he said 'Bye baby, I'll call you and see if you girls are ready than come pick you lovely lady's up' Yasha said kissing Kags again**

**'Come on you two have all night to do that' San said pulling her sis with her**

**Yasha's House**

**'Man, you are so lucky to get a hot chick like that Yasha' Koga whined**

**'Shut it wolf before I cut that tongue out' Yasha threatened **

**'Yesh, you and her have the same temper saying `don't mess with me or I'll your died` Fuck' Koga said running behind Sess Who just kept walking**

**'Sess how are we going to get Kags off that half-breed?' 'I don't know but I will get her to be mine……I mean ours' 'that's right ours but I don't know how much longer I can stand holding back just if you kiss her it will be good' 'I know how did that half-breed get her and not me' ' don't know but we will get her tonight, well we better or I'll do it myself and use you' **

**'Yeah yeah just find something to wear'**

**Kags's House**

**'Ok lady's time to rampage the house and get ready' San announced opening the front door**

**'Ready, steady, GO' Kay yelled and ran for there room once there the girls throw cloth's everywhere**

**Kags picked out a pair of skin tight three quarter black jeans with a red tank top with `SEXY` on the front and on the back was a `Crown` in silver sparkles, put on more Black mascara and eyeliner, some glossy glittery pink lip gloss, a black eye shadow, a dash of blush, Black guitar ear rings with a skull on them, a silver necklace with a black heart and a skull on it and Black skinny high hells, two inch toe opening.**

**San had the same three quarters in white with a hot pink tank top with `BABE` on the front and on the back was a `Crown` in silver sparkles, she had all the same make-up on and high hells and had a Heart ear rinds on and a silver heart necklace on to match her ear rings.**

**Kay and Aya had the some make-up on as Kags and San**

**They had the some three quarters and skinny black high hells on but**

**Kay is wearing a blue tank top with silver earrings and necklace with the sea semble on them on the front of her blue tank top it says `Tough` and on the back it had a `punching bag and gloves` in silver sparkles.**

**Aya is wearing a Forest green tank top on that says `Hot` on the front and on the back was a pic of `fire` in silver sparkles, silver earrings and necklace with a butterfly on them.**

**The tank tops showed cleavage but not too much and tank tops and Jeans hugged there curves and nice body and there hair is in buns with a bit hanging at the back like a pony tail coming from the bun, the ends of the lose hair is kinked at the bottom just than Kags Mobile started ringing and playing her favourite song **

**(Shallow Water by sylver)**

**Sitting here**

**No answers near**

**All I know**

**Before the curtain dropped**

**You left the show**

**Shallow water**

**Ripped by tears…**

**'Hello' answered her mobile laughing**

**'Hi baby, are you lady's ready' Yasha asked in a sexy, seducing voice**

**'Oh, Hi uh… I'll the girls…' she put the phone to her chest and asked **

**'Are you guys ready to go' she took the phone of her chest and all Yasha and the boys could hear was 'HELL YEAH' the girls yelled at the mobile phone over the loud music and Yasha literally dropped his mobile and jumped back like all the other boys 'shit they must be getting pumped for tonight if there that loud and the music up so that the hole neighbourhoods can hear it' Koga said covering his ears 'yeah tell me bout it' Roku said**

**'Hay will you girls turn down that music cause your killing our ears' Sess yelled once he had the phone**

**'Oh… Sorry fluffy the girls are listening to my music and turned it up as loud as my CD player goes so I came down stares yet I can still hear it give me a sec…' 'she is gonna yell at them but it is funny, haha' 'WILL YOU TURN THAT DOWN CAUSE YOUR GONNA BRAKE MY STARIO sorry well where ready to go so ya's can come get us but be warned it will sound like a party is going on here' and with that said Kags hung up the phone and went back to her friends**

**'SO' Yasha asked impatiently **

**'They are ready but Kags said we should be warned cause it will sound like a Party there' Sess said giving Yasha his mobile back and walked out of the room to his car 'Well let us go get the pretty lady's than' Roku said walking out of the room door about half hour later they got to the girls house and as Kags said it sounded like a party 'Well I guess we go in and get them' Koga said getting restless in his seat**


	6. To The Club, Broken Hearted & A New Fow

**Chapter 6**

**To The Club, Broken Hearted and A New Fow**

**In side: In Kags Room**

**'Come on Kags you have to sing that song on your mobile, now plz plz oh plz' Aya and Kay whined till she started**

**'Fine… Sitting Here**

**No answers near**

**All I know**

**Before the curtain dropped **

**You left the show**

**Shallow water**

**Rippled by tears **

**Shallow water**

**Mirrors my fears**

**Silent raindrops**

**Soothin my skin **

**Still the answers**

**Still locked down within**

**Lying here**

**Future unclear**

**All I know **

**Before the curtain dropped**

**You left the show**

**Shallow water**

**Rippled by tears**

**Shallow water**

**Mirrors my fears**

**Silent raindrops**

**Soothin my skin**

**Still the answers**

**Still locked down within**

**Shallow water**

**By now the boys were outside her bedroom door listening to Kags sing**

**Mmmm ……**

**Shallow water**

**Rippled by tears**

**Shallow water**

**Mirrors my fears**

**Silent raindrops**

**Soothin my skin**

**Still the answers**

**Still locked down within**

**Shallow water**

**Rippled by tears**

**Shallow water**

**Mirrors my fears**

**Silent raindrops**

**Soothin my skin**

**Still the answers**

**Still locked down within**

**Shallow water**

**'YAY' the girls screamed**

**'Nice song did you make it up or just no it that well' Yasha said calmly and sexy**

**'Umm…… it's my Fave song so I just can sing it of by heart… wait when did you guys get here? And how much of that did you hear?' Kags said than asked the guys**

**'We just got here about 5 to 10 minutes ago and hared you sing the hole song from down stares with our good hearing' Koga said and about to touch Kags ass but she grabbed his arm's pulled them behind his back so they looked like a cross and sent him to his knees**

**'Touch me like that and I'll rip your arm's off got that wolf-boy' Kags growled still holding the position **

**'Man, inuyasha really did get the attitude thing from you' Koga yalled throw the pain**

**'No Kog I got it from him and I'm only stronger than you cause I have a demon slayer for a sister and 2 brother's how are wrestlers and I've delt with a lot of boy friends being demons from my younger years of age and my sister, my brothers and my boyfriend have tort me how to kill demons, where there weak spots are and how to really hart humans plus my dad was a pro-wrestler he tort me, Sota, San and Kohaku really how to put people and demons in a hospital, before he got killed by a demon or human he told me, San and the boys to stand for what you have believe in, Protect what is yours while you still have it, to stand your ground and don't give up' Kags said but after Matcham of her dad it sounded like she was gonna cry**

**'Kags are you ok, oh no come on girl don't cry at the thought of dad, KOHAKU, SOTA GET IN HERE AND HELP STOP KAGS FROM CRYING' San yelled and said**

**'Sis what's… Kags why arr you crying… wait you only ever cry if you… come now girl remember what he said to us and what he gave us to use if needed it' Sota said hugging the poor nearly crying girl**

**'Oh…yeah…I…n…nearly…for…go…got…ab…about…th…them' she said in between trying to keep her tears in**

**'Hi don't forget about what mum gave up from demon slayers to' San said but put off when she hared actual crying **

**'Kags don't cry, come on baby' Yasha said calmly hugging the crying girl to let her cry into his chest (oh and she let go of Koga when she was starting to cry at the Matcham of her father and San Matchaming the mother who is also died)**

**'Mum, Dad…why did…you…ha…have…to…g…go' Kags said in between sobs and through Yasha shirt one hand clenched her top where her heart is and the other clenching onto Yasha's shirt **

**' HAY THAT SHOULD BE US YOU STUPID DEMON NOT THAT FILTHY HALF-BREEDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ' Yeah, yeah I know but I cant do anything about it, But I do want her in my arms not his and this feeling that you and me have is getting really annoying cause I don't have her FUCK THIS' Sess thought walking out of the room to the car to wait for them to get there asses out there**

**'Are you two coming with us' Kay asked the two boys staring at there heart broken sister 'Nah, where gonna stay and cover for you girls while you have some fun, cause gramps might come home and we all no how he gets' Kohaku said in a very bored tone**

**'Thanx boys you rules and our Fave little bros' Kags and San said at the same time hugging there brothers in a bone crushing hug 'It's ok…k…as…long…as…you…girls…are…happy…now…can…you…let go cause your killing us' At the straight of his sister's**

**'Oh sorry I'm just glade you two are ok and not…well you know' Kags said loosening her grip on the two boys so they could breath**

**'Yeah we know now go have some fun so you're not hovering over us all night' they said together**

**'Kk, bye' after the hours drive to the club the girls ran straight to the dance floor as there Favourite song came on**

**(Forgiven By Sylver) **

**I still regret**

**I turned my back on you**

**No one makes me feel the way you do**

**Never meant to cause you trouble**

**Never meant to do you harm**

**I was weakened by temptation's wing of charm **

**I want to by forgiven**

**I want to hold you in my arms again**

**To be forgiven**

**'Cause I still need a friend**

**I want to be forgiven**

**I want to hold you in my arms again**

**To be forgiven**

**'Cause I still need a friend**

**I want to be forgiven**

**Almost drowning in a sea of sin**

**Can you ease the pain I feel within**

**Never meant to cause you trouble**

**Never meant to do you harm**

**I was weakened by temptation's wing of charm**

**All the girls where having a blast dancing and singing there hearts out in there little group with the lights flashing every where in different colours**

**I want to be forgiven**

**I want to hold you in arms again**

**To be forgiven**

**'Cause I still need a friend**

**I want to be forgiven**

**I want to hold you in my arms again**

**To be forgiven**

**'Cause I still need a friend**

**I want to be forgiven**

**Never meant to cause you trouble**

**Near meant to do you harm**

**I was weakened by temptation's wing of charm**

**Near meant to cause you trouble**

**Near meant to do you harm**

**I was weakened by temptation's wing of charm (x2)**

**I want to be forgiven**

**I want to hold you in my arms again **

**To be forgiven**

**'Cause I still need a friend**

**'Man that girl look's HOT up there in those skin tight three quarters and tank top'**

**'Will you get your head out of there cause your making me feel like jumping her right here right now so cut it out before I do something I'll regret' **

**I want to be forgiven**

**I want to hold you in my arms again **

**To be forgiven**

**'Cause I still need a friend**

**I want to be forgiven **

**I want to hold you in my arms again**

**To be forgiven**

**'Cause I still need a friend**

**I want to be forgiven**

**They danced for a few more songs then want to the boys (Roku, Sess and Koga) smiling and laughing form the far of the dancing **

**'Do you lady's want a drink?' Roku asked the girls who just sat down**

**'uh…yes plz Roku' they said together **

**'What of' he asked **

**'Water' Kags said for all the girls cause they just nodded**

**'Ok I'll be back soon' Roku said walking off through the sea of people**

**'Thanx Roku you're the best' Aya yelled over the music putting her thumps up**

**'I no I do'**

**'Ha I'm better than you'**

**'Yes you are Kags now I'll be back soon' with that he disappeared in the crowed **

**'Hay Sess do you no where Yasha is' Kags asked a little worried**

**'No I don't believe I do but I did see him go off in that direction' he said pointing behind him 'that half-breed better not be doing what I think he is' 'and what do you think he is doing?' 'Probably all over another girl cause he will never be able to hang on to Kags, I mean look at her she's so HOT!!!!'**

**'Thanx, I'm gonna go find him can one of you come with me' Kags asked but when Koga was about to speak she said 'anyone but wolfie here plz' **

**When no one answered after a minute she got up but Sess grabbed her whist **

**'I will if no one else will cause it would it be better than being with this perv' Sess said walking off with her**

**'Oww, looks like you have some competition Koga' Aya and the other two said while laughing at the poor wolf**

**'Shut up' Koga growled**

**'Hay, can you get any sent of him Sess' Kags asked getting really worried about Yasha**

**'Great he's making her worry but if she finds him doing that he is a died dog'**

**'No, but I can see him and I'm gonna kill him' Sess growled showing his fangs **

**'Where is he'**

**'Go straight forward, turn left than turn right and he's on a church but someone is with him' Kags kissed him on the check and said**

**'Thanx….WAIT WANT' Kags yelled/Growled showing her fang like teeth**

**'umm…' before he could say another word she was gone so he want back to the table 'she just kissed you now that sucks' 'and why does it suck exactly?' 'because she is spoused to kiss you on the lips not check and I'm getting sick of waiting for her I want her now'**

**'Excuse me, Pardon me, I need to get through' Kags said going through the crowed **

** 'ok I go straight ahead than go left and left again' Kags thought**

**'hu… what was that I should check' she said to herself**

**'Girl your hot your better than my old girlfriend' Yasha said really drunk**

**'You two' the girl said**

**Kags started crying and screamed over the music **

**'INUYASHA, YOU TWO TIMING JURK YOU…YOU…YOU ASSHOLE' her friend jumped off there sets knocking them to the ground**

**'What was that it sounded like…' San started till Sess interrupted her**

**'Kags, yeah it probably was come with me and bring your drinks and hers' he said starting to walk off in InuYasha's direction**

**The girls grabbed the drinks and the boys and want after Sess**

**'Who is this your girlfriend?' the girl asked**

**'Yeah that's her but your so much better than her' replied a very drunk Yasha **

**Kags just felt sick, very upset but mostly pissed off and angry**

**'I know this was going to happed sooner or later but thank hell it was sooner cause I can not hold this any longer'**

**When San and the others found Kags they kept there distance of about 5 feet away so they wouldn't get involved**

**'Hay slut get your hands off my boyfriend or your died' Kags threatened growling like a dog**

**'No way I'm not going any where oh and my name is Sakura'**

**'I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS… NOW GET FUCKING OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKING SLUT' Kags screamed so load the hole club turned in her direction **

**'Hay, Sakura you might want to do what she said cause she will kill you if you don't' Kik said with a scared tone of voice**

**'She is so died now' 'Yeah and Kags is gonna kill that half-breed in the proses YES' **

**'Why she's mortal, she can't run that fast'**

**'Yes she can cause she got this angry at school and was at my neck faster than you can blink'**

**'Yes I'm sure sh……' she was cut off by Kags fist in her face and she want flying backwards but she was bout 10 feet away from the wall when she was flying but now her back is flat against the wall in less than a second**

**'You where saying' Kags growled like a dog demon again more threatening than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's growl together **

** 'She sounds like a dog demon and her eyes are going red' Sakura said before Kags grip got so tight it made black out and fall to the ground when Kags let go**

**'Guards get her' the club managed ordered but as soon as the guards touched her they went flying across the room**

**'Holy crap, it's happening again Kags SNAP OUT OF IT' San said but yelled the last part but it didn't get through to Kags**

**'San what's wrong with her?' Sess asked a little worried but didn't show a hint of it in his voice**

**'When our dad died she cried so much that soon after about 6 hours no more tears would come and she promised herself that `no more tears will fall from my eyes until I have found the disgusting thing that killed him` and when I was in trouble one time from some guy she did this to him and there was no stopping her she was a beast, she…she…she turned into… a dog demon full than when someone killed out mum. She changed and nearly killed the person or demon that killed her but I think my dad was part dog demon and my mum part cat demon so she must have come across these powers or what ever they are a while back cause every time someone pissed her off she would just try and keep calm about it and this happening to her, she is gonna make inuyasha pay until he begs for mercy and if not I don' t no what will come of him' **

**While San was telling them that Kags has been beating the crap out of Yasha and she just through him to the ground in front of her friends and feel to her Knees and started crying **

**'Kags, Plz stop crying for your sack' Kay and Aya said hugging there poor heart broken friend when San notest her sister on her Knees in front of her she just feel to her knees hugging her sister than started crying herself**

**'Come now lady's we will take you home' Roku said staring at the drunk fool he call's Yasha than at the four crying girls**

**-----------------**

On the way back to Kags house San feel asleep on Roku's shoulder with his arm's around her, Aya feel asleep in the front seat with a blanket over her, Kagome feel asleep on Sess's lap with his arm's around her and Kay cause Kay feel asleep on his Shoulder than Yasha on the ground as a foot rest for Sess and Roku cause Koga is driving

**Once home Kohaku and Sota helped get the stupid lug inside and dropped him on the living room floor. When the boys were about to leave the girls stoped them Roku and Koga slept in Sota and Kohaku's room San, Aya and Kay slept in Kags and San Bed and Kags wouldn't let go of Sess so she and him slept in the spare room next to Sota and Kohaku's room. While the drunken, knocked out Yasha was on the floor in the living room.**


	7. First Day Together Sesshomaru & Kagome

_**Chapter 7 **_

**The next morning when the girls woke up they went to the spare room and sough Kags snuggled up in Sess's arms and he was holding Kags like he was never gonna let go. They closed the door carefully than went to the boys room to see them playing monopoly 'hay how long have you guys been awake for' Kay whispered 'oh morning sis, morning girls where's Kags?' Sota whispered back**

**'Come on we'll show you' San whispered and walked out than the other girls made the signal to follow them 'so what are we…' Koga started but once the girls opened the door to revile Sess and Kags together he started growling a the two in bed sleeping but he got a deadly glare from everyone than they walked down stares to find Yasha still on the ground so the girls moved the furnisher away from Yasha and Aya want outside and found a nice thick stick that would hart, Kay got her motorbike gloves on and they had smallish Sharpe spikes on them, San went and got her `Hiraikotsu` and Kags baseball `bat` Cause she hits better than pro baseball bat players.**

**Kags and Sess just woke up and they didn't care that they where so close and Kags just snuggled up even more to Sess's rubbing her slim, soft, strong body against his muscular, strong, rough body with witch made him hold her tighter that made her feel safe and securer.**

**'Hay Kags if your awake come get your bat and help as beat the living day lights out of Yasha with me and the girls' San yelled from down stares 'Hmmm… What do you think Sess'?**

**' I think it will be fun especially after what he…' Sess was cut off by Kags connecting her lips with his, once he felt this he eminently Kissed back and Hugged her right against his body he moved one hand to the back of her neck and put the other around her whist this made her moan into the Kiss than made the hand around her whist move to her thigh. She had to break the Kiss cause otherwise it would have gone feather than a Kiss**

**'I'll be down in a sec' Kags yelled back she tried to get up but couldn't cause Sess wouldn't let go of her**

**'Come on fluffy I want to beat that stupid, asshole, idiotic, jerks up for last night'**

**'Fine, but on one condition'**

**'What kiss you'?**

**'No like be my girlfriend and another kiss yes'**

**'I'll kiss you but give the other part a little longer'**

**'Ok good enough for me' he said pushing his lips against her soft ones. Once they broke apart Sess let go of Kags so she could get up, once up she yelled 'coming I just need to get something' with that she ran in her room and got four buckets 'what are you going to do with those' **

**'I'm gonna fill them up with cold water than put ICE in them to make it ice cold water than chuck it over your half brother to wake him up so me and the girls can give him a piece of our minds and girl power' **

**'Oh I want to give him a piece of my mind but its hilarious watching you girls kill him'**

**'Kags what are you doing in the kitchen'?**

**By now Kags and Sess are down stares while walking and talking**

**'Getting ICE for the water cause I'm chucking over that asshole on the ground'**

**'Why didn't I think of that stupid, stupid Aya'**

**'Your not stupid Aya, the asshole is gonna get a beating from us' Kags said coming in to the living room**

**'Where's the water Kags'?**

**'There is four buckets full in the Kitchen, I can't carry them all ya no'**

**'Oh right well lets get them and beat this sucker'**

**'Oh, YEAH' Kags said/ yelled walking out again her hand going across Sess Chest and kissing the side of his lips**

**'Wahoo dude, how did you get Kags'? Koga asked **

**Sess opened his mouth 2 speak but Kags answered**

**'That's none of your bisness wolf-boy, it's mine and Sess's to no' Walking back in with a Bucket **

**'How did you get there and back here so fast with that thing' Roku asked staring at the thing in Kags Hands**

**'I don't know I just walk fast I guess' **

**'So, are we gonna do this or what'? San asked walking back in with Aya and Kay on her tail**

**'Oh yeah, Ready' Kags said **

**'Steady' San said **

**'GO' Aya and Kay said than all four girls throw the ICE-cold water on Yasha **

**'HOLY CRAP, what was that for'? Yasha asked, Yelled jumping off the ground with the four girls around him with some kind of weapon**

**'That was to wake you up, this is for being a drunken asshole to my sister' San said swinging her `Hiraikotsu` hitting him in the head spinning him around to Kaya 'This is for kissing that girl and discing my friend' she said swinging a punch with her spiky gloves hitting him smack bang centre in his nose spinning him to Aya 'This is for treating my girl like a peace of trash and making her upset and being an ass to her' she said grabbing his shoulders kneeing him in the chine than waking him really hard in the back with the stick than kicking him towards Kags 'This is for everything you did to me, treating me like trash, Being a backstabbing asshole and a jerk for kissing that slut than saying she's better then me' she said swinging a punch that hit him in the face 'Holy Fuck, she won't ever forgive him for what ever else he's done to her and I differently WON'T be messing with her' 'you think so cause in already shaking from fear cause of her aura and how strong she is and Fuck that must hart'**

**'And this, this is for making me cry for you, making me worry about you, for kissing one of Kikyo's friends, saying that that bitch was better than me, Oh and one more thing to go with that WE ARE SO OVER, WE'RE HISTARY, I'M DONE, GO FIND A NEW GIRLFRIEND AND GO FUCK YOURSELF CUNT' Kags said, Yelled, screamed swinging the baseball bat and hitting him in the groin than hitting him over the head knocking him to the ground where Aya kicked him with full strength including her demon strength in his gut than all the girls waked off **

**'Let this be a lesion to you Yasha never mess with a half cat, dog demon with a demon-slayer for a mum and a pro wrestler for a dad cause if you mess with me again you'll be lucky if I don't KILL YOU' Kags whispered in his ear in a threatening voice once she stodge up she chucked the bat to the ground right next to Yasha's head and walked out to the back yard shied where she has a gym set up**

**'WOW, tough luck dude but it's your fault' Roku said sitting on the couch**

**'Year tough luck you lost your girl and got the hell beat out of you by the girls' Koga said than went to the cough**

**'Two bad little brother you girl is mine and you piss her off again she'll probably kill you see ya' Sess said than went to find Kags and the other girls**


	8. The Secret Gym & The Found Love

**Chapter 8**

**The Secret Gym and The Found Love******

'WOW, you sure do no how to hurt a guy Kags' Kay said while on the treadmill

**'Yeah he's gonna have bourses for at lest the next month or two' Aya said while doing weights at 50ps on ether side**

**'Yeah, you did a worker on him' San said while doing push-ups**

**'WELL he should learn to respect girls that are human and half dog, cat demon' Kags said while using the punching bag**

**'Wow, so this is where you girls hide out getting fit and strong' Sess said leaning on the door frame with Koga and Roku behind him looking in, not that the girls cared**

**(The girls are wearing mini shorts that are full black but have one stripe down the right hand side of them, full black trainer braes on that have writing on the right hand side of them on there breasts Aya's says `Track team` Kay's says `Basket Ball` San's says `Soccer` and Kags says `Baseball`, they had full black joggers on that have the Nicky semble on the out sides of the shoes and there hair up it high pony tails)**

**'Switch, so what it just makes it easier to beat you guys up' Kags said starting on the treadmill **

**'Oh the girls got a temper, I like it' Koga said walking up to her but his neck got grabbed by Sess**

**'Touch her you will be dead by my poison claw wolf' Sess said, threatened as his claw and hand started turning green**

**'Now, now boys calm down and behave, Switch' Aya said getting off the ground going to the weights**

**'Yeah cool it, cause I'm not piking wolf off the ground' Kags said jumping up and grabbing a bar bolted to the roof**

**'Jeeeeezzz, thanx Kags' Koga said crossing his arms over his chest and turning away**

**'Yeah, Yeah what ever wolf, San what do I do now'?**

**'Ummm…… what did you just do and how many'?**

**'Chine ups and 50'**

**'Ok sit ups on the bar and do 50'**

**'Ok gotcha'**

**'Man how do you girls do this stuff' Roku asked walking in **

**'Easy Practice and learning, Taking time to do it Roku' San said on the treadmill**

**'Ok… Switch girls' Kay said moving to the weights**

**'Fine, wait why isn't the radio on I've been waiting for a song to come on forever' Kags said trying to get down 'Umm…I'm kinda stuck guys, HELP' Kags yelled**

**'Oh, Kags you always get stuck up there' Aya said helping her friend witch would not budge**

**'Grrrr, Stupid bar, will one of you guys help me plz'**

** Kags asked growling at the bar and calling it stupid**

**'Man she looks so funny right now cause she cant do anything and plus she's growling at that bar calling it Stupid this is priceless' 'Yeah your right it is Funny and she's the one being Stupid, hahahaha' 'Yeah but I guess it's one of her talents or something, hahahaha'**

**'Uh… do you mean the boys or…' Kay asked well started **

**'What do you think I meant of cause I mean the boys cause you girls won't help me' Kags hissed, nearly yelled**

**'I'll help you Kags' Koga said when he did all the girls new what was gonna happen next**

**'What and you think a pip-squeak like you can help me'? Kags said holding in her laughter**

**'Forget it pervert your not touching my girl cause I already now what you'll try and do' Sess said walking up to Kags and looked at the bar to see**

**'You Idiot your enckilet bracelet got stuck to the metal' Sess said undoing it and catching Kags so she wouldn't hit the ground**

**'Uh…Thanx…fluffy' she said giggling at the name**

**'Ha ha very Funny not' Sess said sarcastically**

**'Can you put me down now, please' she pelted but her just put his head up and rased a eyebrow than said 'nope' simply ones said Kags just crossed her arms over her chest and pounded like a puppy**

**'Hay who want's to go in the pool'? San asked turning the radio on 'ME' the girls yelled and ran out the door with the boys behind but Kags and Sess stayed where they were**

**Hook me up by the Veronicas just came on the radio**

**Here is a list of song's that comes on:**

**Peace of me by Brittany spires **

**Listen to your heart by DHT**

**Please don't stop the music by Reannah**

**Nobody's home by Avirl Levine **

**Stronger by Caney west**

**Slipped away by Avirl **

**Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney**

**Keep Holding On by Avirl**

**Welcome to my life by green day**

**Go away by Avirl**

**I hate everything about you by three days grace**

**Everything's changing by Avirl**

**Shallow water by Sylver**

**Sk8r boy by Avirl**

**I'm with you by Avirl**

**What I've done by Liken Park**

**Complicated by Avirl**

**Chop Suey by System of the down**

**7 Years and 50 Days**

**'Oh the Song I love is on next, put me down please' Kags said ready to jump out of Sess arms**

**'Why? What else do I have to do'?**

** 'Umm… So I can get changed into my Swimmers and tell the girls one of our songs are on next then you and the other boys can listen to me and the girls sing our song'**

**'Good point' he said putting Kags down when she started walking off he slapped Kags Ass making her rub her now sore Ass**

**--------------  
**

**'Hay do you think Kags is gonna come in the pool with us'?**

**San asked looking out the window **

**'Yeah of cause I am Oh and 7 Years and 50 Days will be on soon' Kags said walking in to the room and getting her bikini out **

**'Oh, Shivers you scared me, now hurry up and get changed so we can get out there' Aya said grabbing her green towel to go with her bikini witch is a light green with Hawaiian tree's on it and the tree's have iris's on them**

**'Yeah I'm killing right now' Kay said grabbing her blue towel to go with her light and dark blue striped bikini, the bottom's are tie-up on the hips**

**'Kick, Sing, Rock `n` Roll hurry up I want to sing' San said grabbing her pink towel to go with her Hot pink and White bikini**

**'Yeah, Yeah I'm ready lets go' Kags said grabbing her black towel to go with her Red and black bikini, the bottoms are tie-ups on the hips**

**The boys are wearing board shorts and NO shirts, Koga is wearing Brown boardies, Roku is wearing white boardies, Yasha is wearing sea blue boardies and Sess is wearing Black boardies.**

**'Man, you girls look HOT in those Bikini's' Koga said ready to try something on them but Sess picked him up and chucked the wolf into the pool splashing Yasha 'Hay watch where your…' Yasha started but when he turned around Sess was right next to Kags with an arm around her whist**

**'What, watch where I'm aiming no it's more fun pissing you off, specking of witch' Sess said than on the last part of his sentence he leaned down with out Kags noticing and Kissed her getting a returned kiss from her**

**'Get your hands off her Sesshoma…' Yasha started but got the Finger by Kags, San, Kay and Aya cause they were still pissed off at him**

**'Huh dude those girls hate your guts right now so I wouldn't try and approach them till they start talking to you' Roku said, Suggested at the horrible look they were giving Yasha **

**Kags and Sess where still kissing and they started a tongue war but Sess won of cause so Kags just gave in but broke it when she hared the people on the radio announce that the girls song was on**

**'Hay get ready girls it's on' Kags said running into the shied and turned up the radio**

**'Ok this is our number#1 song of the week' the radio person said putting the song on**


	9. Party Begins But The Fun Is Far From It

**Chapter 9**

**The Party Begins But The Fan Is Far From It…**

**(7 Years and 50 Days by Groove Coverage) all the girls yelled and song together**

**Seven years and fifty days **

**The time is passing by**

**Nothing in this world could be**

**As nice as you and I**

**And how could we break up like this**

**And how could we be wrong**

**So many years, so many days **

**And I still sing my song**

**Now I run to you**

**Like I always do **

**When I close me eyes **

**I think of you**

**Such a lonely girl**

**Such a lonely world**

**When I close my eyes **

**I dream**

**I'll return to you**

**Like I always do **

**When I close my eyes**

**I think of you **

**Such a lonely girl **

**Such a lonely world**

**When I close my eyes **

**I dream of you**

**Seven years and fifty days**

**Now just look at me **

**Another girl I used to be**

**So than what do you see**

**And how could we break up like this**

**And how could we be wrong**

**So many years, so many days**

**And I still sing my song**

**Now I run to you **

**Like I always do**

**When I close my eyes **

**I think of you**

**Such a lonely girl**

**Such a lonely world**

**When I close my eyes **

**I dream**

**I'll run to you **

**like I always do**

**when I close my eyes**

**I think of you **

**Such a lonely girl**

**Such a lonely world **

**When I close my eyes **

**I dream of you**

**Once the girls finished singing they looked at each other with a glare and grin saying `Ready, Steady, GO` that scared the boys but It was two late the girl already jumped off the edge of the pool and did bombs splashing water every where even over Sess who was closer to the shied than the house or the pool, when the girl came up they where laughing at the drenched boys cause of them especially at Yasha **

**'So you think you can have my girl Sess, well think again' Yasha said cracking his knuckles**

**'Well I'm not the one who was a drunken idiot and got found kissing one of my enemies friends that I don't know, now was I' he replied calmly**

**'Yeah, I did beat you up because you where kissing one of that bitch's friends so don't take it out on Fluffy you can balm yourself that I DUMPED you so bugger off' Kags spat standing behind the now very scared Yasha yelling `dumped`**

**'Ha ha sucker he got told and she's standing right behind him and Fuck what is that smell oh wait it's that half-breed cause he's scared ha ha'**

**She just walked past the fool and grabbed Sess's arm dragging him to the pool's edge**

**'OH FUCK she's trying to make me go in that NOW YEAH in hell I'm going in the pool' 'she'll find a way probably cause she's really smart and she look's HOTT In that bikini'**

**'There is noway I'm going in that for nothing' Sess said looking at the pool**

**'Oh yes I'm sure your not going in there cause you are going in there by force if needed' Kags said trying to push him in but it didn't work so she smirked at him he got a freaked out expression on his face**

**Both Sess and his inner demon are like `I DON'T LIKE THAT SMIRK` but she didn't do nothing. She hared Sess matter under his breath to her saying 'ok, ONLY if you be mine forever' she stopped and looked at Yasha than back at Sess and Kept going back and forth for about a minute than answered **

**'Ok now get in the pool fluffy' with that he pulled her into himself pushing his lips against hers and jumping into the pool with her in his arms. They stayed under the water for about a minute before coming up for air**

**'Your…your…your…'**

**'Spit it out before I get the bat and use you as a ball'**

**'Your going out with my brother' **

**'Yeah I am, Dam it I really wanted to use you as a ball'**

**'Ha ha very funny not now what the hell'**

**'It is funny and get over it cause I'm with your brother sorry half brother and that's that' she said than turned to Sess and kissed him again more passionately making him push her against the pool wall and pushing his body to hers. Yasha's and the other boy's Jew's where on the ground, the girls just laughed at the stupidity of them. Kags arms slowly wrapped around Sess's neck to pull him in more than got dragged under the water with Sess (Btw Sess and Kags are in the deep end of the pool so they can't touch the ground)**

**'HA HA your face expressions are priceless' the girls teased the stupid looking boys till they hit the water cause the boys push them in but the girls somehow pulled the boys with them**

**'Umm…San your friends are on the phone and want to talk to you girls, by the way where's Kags'? Kohaku asked the laughing girls**

**'Umm… Kags is a bit busy right now, can you place bring the load speakerphone out Kohaku'? San said/ asked looking at her friend under water**

**'Sure I'll be back with the phone and the others' he said walking off**

**'How did this happen to me'? Yasha asked himself more than his friends but Kay hared and replied 'because you don't know how to respect a girl and there feelings plus once your drunk next time I'm gonna knock some since in to you' **

**'Ha I'd like to see that happen, I've been trying since year four to do that, hahahahaha' Kags said than couldn't stop laughing at the thought of Kay knocking some since in to Yasha **

**'Yes it's funny now can we get back to kissing' Sess whispered in Kags ear and she plunged her lips to his. He had one hand under her arms that where still around his neck tight and his other around her whist with her legs wrapped around his stomach just as they started pulling in against each other Kohaku, Sota, Yura, Sera, Kiara and Shippo walked out and Sota said 'Yeah they kinda hung up cause they had to go' seeing the sunbaking girls and then Shippo, Sota and Kohaku walked over to the three talking boys just sitting down joining in to there conversation about Cars and BMX **

**The girls walked over to the girls and started sunbaking too**

**'So where's Kags'? Kiara asked looking around**

**'On the far end of the pool kissing Sess Probably and maybe under the water' San replied with her eyes closed and pointing to where she said**

**'Oh when did this happen exactly'? Yura asked lying down next to San and Aya**

**'I don't know It just happened sometime it's a Surprise to us as well' Aya and Kay said at the same time then San nodded in agreement**

**'Oh, oh well it's her biasness not really ours' Sera said looking at the pool. There confiscation wants on for a while longer till Kags and San randomly said 'Why don't we have a party tonight just use friends' than everyone but Yasha and Sess laughed at the sudden idea**

**'Hay wait when did you get here' Kay asked Kags next to her with San on the other side**

**'About Half an hour ago, I couldn't be bothered talking so I just listened to your confiscation and I'll tell ya there funny' Kags said laughing at the part of the confiscation about Roku and Koga getting beaten at soccer by Kags and San when they where in elementary school in year 2 (Here are there ages if you where wondering Sera, Yura, Kohaku and Sota-15 Kiara, Kags, San, Aya and Kay-16 Shippo, Yasha, Roku and Koga-17 and Sess-18)**

**'Why not it would be fun, but who will be there'? Kiara, Sera and Yura asked **

**'Duh us just the 14 of us' Aya and Kay said pointing and laughing at the guys cause Sess and Yasha just throw Koga and Roku in the pool cause they started talking about the girls in lingerie**

**'Oh you girls think it's funny, us getting thrown in the pool do you's than lets see how you look flying in the air and landing in the water' Roku said getting out and walking over to San **

**'Roku don't…don't…no…' San got cut off getting from Roku throwing her so she went into a diving position and dived perfectly**

**'HA HA nice one sis but the guys looked hilarious splashing in the pool like hippos' Kags said laughing harder then ever if that's possible even Sess and Yasha laughed cause they didn't go in the pool well thrown in the pool more likely **

**'I did not look like a Hippo, Why don't we see how you like getting thrown in shall we Kags' Koga said starting to walk up to Kags **

**'NOWAY go throw someone else in and stop hitting on me, if you touch me I'll get the bat and use you as a ball than Yasha, wolf don't touch me' she said a bit worried so she got up grabbed her towel and ran for it. She ran to Sess and hide behind him for protection **

**'Go throw Aya in she's the one who like's you wolfie' Kags said pointing at her embarrassed friend **

**'Ok if so'**


	10. Fight Between The Girls & Inuyasha Begin

**Chapter 10**

**The Fight Between The Girls and Inuyasha Begins**

**'Yasha stop sobbing and have a bit of fun and if your sobbing over me than get over it cause I'm not coming back to you' Kags growled and sat on Sess lap with her towel over her for protection for some reason **

**'Why would I be crying over you'?**

**'Because you lost your first and ever girl to your brother' Sess said nuzzling Kags neck sending Chills down her Spine **

**'Hay, hay sto…'Kags started but got cut off by Sess pressing his lips against hers softly making her deepen and press harder. Sess put one hand at the back of her neck and the other on her lower back and lower as they kissed and the tip of his fingers in her bikini bottoms going side to side (no one can see Sess hands cause Kags has her towel around her back)**

**'Hay get your filthy hands off her' Yasha growled walking up to the kissing couple**

**'Leave them alone Yasha cause we're still pissed off at you about last night at the club' San yelled chucking some of her cruiser over him and from his head to his elbows were sticky**

**'Oh, Thanx for that I have something for you in the shied, I'll be right back' Aya said disappearing into the shied 'oh no I don't have a good feeling about this' Yasha thought staring at the shied door **

**'Hay girls help me' Aya yelled from the shied 'Kags I need you, place' Kags stopped kissing Sess and looked around than back at Sess who had a puppy pout on but Kags gave him a quick kiss and ran to the shied **

**'What do yo…' Kags asked but stopped when she saw the others trying to pick up a weight with 500ps on ether side**

**'Are you gonna'? Kags asked but they just nodded and they all laughed the `Evil` laugh than she want and picked it up with one hand 'Ok, you guys get the other weights' Kags whispered to her friends and pointed at the other weights they gave her a look that said `gotcha` than got the other weights.**

**'Hay Yasha go to the edge of the pool' the girls yelled from in the shied but Kags didn't cause she was laughing to hard (Quietly)**

**'Ok' Yasha said very worried**

**Once he was there and turned around he saw Aya, San, Kay, Kia, Sera and Yura holding heavy weights but couldn't see Kags not even Sess could see her**

**'Where's Kags'? Yasha asked looking around**

**'Oh she's still here but she has a big surprise for you so she will be here soon' Kia said with an `Evil` Smirk and laugh**

**'Right, so wh…' he got cut off by the girls throwing their weights at him.**

**'HA HA he has the worst luck ever with those girls and where is our girl'?**

**'I don't know but watching that half-breed getting killed is really funny' Sess said to his inner demon**

**'That was easy, too easy' Yasha said looking at the girls with there eyes to the roof even Sess looked and only saw a flash of red with a weight in hand and 500ps on ether side and started laughing. **

**The girls looked at him than at each other and started laughing too**

**'What is so funny guys'? Yasha asked (Oh Koga and the other's have been in side the house so they would be safe from the girls but when they came out they saw Kags on the shied roof with a weight with 1000ps on it and started laughing at the thought) **

**'Look up doffes' Sota said pointing to the roof of the shied 'Why nothing is there' 'Oh is that so you must be blinded by the sun' Kags said laughing `Evilly`**

**Sess and his inner demon are thinking 'Fuck wit he is so dead from our girl, the chicks must have thought of this in the shied before asking the idiot to stand near the pools edge I wonder what they have planed if she is up there' **

**'Huh, now did yo…' he stopped when he saw the weight and that was why everyone was laughing `Evilly` and noticed she throw it at him but couldn't dog it or catch it than felt water on his back and want under the water with the weight on top of him wading him down 'Fuck there getting revenge on me for last night especially Kags, Dam how could she hold this thing with one hand cause it is FUCKING heavy' Yasha thought pulling weights off ether side**

**'Hay how did you hold that'? Roku yelled, asked pointing to the pool**

**'Easy I'm half cat, dog demon and my mum was a demon-slayer, My dad was a pro-wrestler so I'm strong not weak' Kags yelled back jumping off the roof and landing on the ground in a crouch **

**'Well I shortly do have a challenge on my hands' Sess said wrapping his hands around her and leaning down to kiss her but she jumped up wrapping her legs around his whist kissing him faster than you could say `HI` pushing her body against his as much as possible**

**'Geeeezzz, they can't handle being away from each other for longer than a minute at the lest and are very intense but jump right into what ever it is' Kia, Sera and Yura whispered to Kay, San and Aya who where shocked at Kags and Sess and how into each other they are.**

**Yasha finally got out of the pool only to get rocks thrown at his head by Sota, Kohaku and Shippo cause they where pissed off at him at how he treated Kags. The rocks finally knocked him back under the water and he swam to the other side of the pool and got out with laughing girls looking and pointing at him.**

**'Did…you…have…a…nice…swim'? San asked throw breaths**

**'How…did…it…feel…to…get…dised…by…your…ex…and…bro…ther'? Aya asked gasping for air**

**'Yeah…and…why…did…n't…you…bring…the…weights…with…you…jackass…or…are…you…too…weak'? Kay yelled gasping for air too**

**'Got fuck yourself Asshole' Kia (Kiara) yelled at him, with her arms crossed over her chest**

**'Oh…why don't you go fuck that girl you were making out with last night'? Sera yelled, asked throwing another weight at his head**

**'Why don't you go kill yourself No wait you have us to do that, Hay Kags can I use your bat to kill the dog'? Yura yelled sarcastically and asked the last part to get a thrums up by Kags cause she couldn't and didn't want to kill the kiss than returned it to Sess back with his hands down her bikini bottoms going up and down the top of her back of her than back down to there normal place trying to get a mone or groin out of her but didn't come so he just gave up and walked in the shied locking the door behind him and pushed Kags against a cabinet near by and started untying her bikini top from around her neck but she wouldn't allow him too so he went back to her bikini bottoms.**

**When they broke apart for air Sess asked 'why won't you let me untie it'? 'Because' 'why'? 'Cause you have to erne it' 'and how do I do that'? 'My trust' 'Huh, your trust' 'Yes you have to get my trust before you get that far' she said pushing her lips hard against his than pressing her body up on his forcing him to push her harder against the cabinet getting a growl from her and put his hands where they started at her lower back.**

**'So, how long do you's think there gonna be in there for'? Roku asked with a perverted grin on his face getting hit over the head by San's hand**

**'I don't know but they would not but doing what your thinking perv' San said going to the pool's diving board and jumping in to swim around **

**'Yeah dude don't think that seriously you're worse than me' Koga said slapping Roku over the head and sitting back down (yeah Yura started whacking Yasha with the bat after she got it and the thumbs up by Kags she is still hitting him with it having fun and laughing like a maniac)**

** 'Yur I think you can stop hitting that dog now' Kia said taking a sip of her blueberry cruiser 'oh, ok' Yur said walking up to the set next to Sota and sat down with the bat lining against the shied wall behind her**


	11. Kag Meet's Sesshomaru's Inner Demon

**Chapter 11**

**Kags First Encounter With Sesshomaru's Inner Demon**

**'No don't do that' Kags said cause Sess broke the kiss and going for her neck now 'Why not'? 'Cause, it makes me want to go feather and I can't do this by will, it forces me to so please don't' she exclaimed with pledging eyes, loosening her grip on Sess and got pushed against the wall that had wood on it 'Why are you doing that'? Sess asked in a sly, subduing, hot voice 'Cause you where gonna try nuzzling my neck' 'so, blame your sent cause it is very attracting and I can't help it cause of my…' 'Your what, fluffy'? 'My inner demon' 'your inner demon, what does it control you'? 'Sometimes cause it is very persistent and annoying' 'Oh… does it want me or something'? 'Yeah and it want's you badly but I want you' 'Oh, you want me do you than get my trust' ' How do I do that'? 'Well first off control yourself, second tell that stupid demon thing to bugger off and thirdly hurry up and kiss me' 'Ha ha you got told' 'Shut up and kiss her' 'Yeah, yeah your Hines I'm getting there' than he pushed his lips on hers and pushed her to the wall getting her legs to fling around his whist to push her body to his so tight that paper couldn't be seen there. Kags just groined and her arms flung around his neck 'Fuck I so want him right now but I have to control myself, Oh man he is so FUCKING HOTT a lot Hotter than Yasha that's for sure, I want to go feather but there is no way after what Yasha did to me' Kags thought looking down at Sess who was still trying to get feather.**

**_Flash Back_**

**"_Hay why don't we go out tonight, Yasha"? Kags asked after school _**

**"_Yeah sounds fun but where will we go"? Yasha asked looking down at her_**

**"_We could go to that new place down town"_**

**"_I hared it was the hottest place around now"_**

**"_So what do you say"?_**

**"_Hell Yeah I'm up for it, are you" _**

**"_Dah that's why I asked so pick me up at 6"_**

**"_Ok I'll be there" Yasha said kissing Kags softly on the lips and went his way home leaving Kags in a days thinking _**

**'_Man I wish he didn't leave but I gotta get ready, wait he left shit I gotta run' than Kags started running till her Mobile started ringing playing her song Shallow water by Sylver _**

**"_Hello"_**

**"_Hi what are you doing tonight"? asked a soft girls voice_**

**"_Oh hay Rin are the girls there"? _**

**"_Yeah one sec, HAY"_**

**"_Shivers umm… I can't I have a date with Yasha"_**

**"_OH a date, OUR GIRL HAS A DATE" San stole the phone and started yelling and jumping around making Aya, Rin and Kags Laugh _**

**"_Yes a date San you load mouth now quiet down"_**

**"_Ok I'm calm now what are you wearing"?_**

**"_Umm… I don't know what I'm gonna wear Shit"_**

**"_Ok Kags wear your Black mini skirt with a skin tight tank top that shows your chevage and some Black Heels, a little make-up with your new silver hoops and necklace" Aya said taking the phone off the running San who was Yelling `KAGS HAS A DATE WITH A RETARED AND A FUCK HEAD` witch everyone laughed_**

**"_Ok I'll wear that and when I get home I'll go online and tell you's all bout it k"_**

**"_Ok Bye Babe" Aya, Rin and San said _**

**"_KK Bye Huns" Kags said Hanging the Phone up and unlocking her house door_**

**"_Ok now where the hell is my mini skirt, SOTA WHERE IS MY MINI SKIRT YOU TWERP"_**

**"_I don't know you leave your stuff every where maybe it's with San's Stuff"_**

**"_Thanx your such a help, NOT" Kags said sarcastically and went through hers and San's cloths to find it lying at her feet _**

**"_You're an idiot Kags" she said to herself and grabbed her stuff then ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower once out she put on her cloths and jewellery plus make-up as she was brushing her hair so it didn't look like bed hair Yasha knocked on the door 'Shit its already 6' Kags said looking at her mobile and running out of the bathroom but running back in to get her phone _**

**"_Hay Yasha I'm sure she'll be right down" Kohaku said letting Yasha in _**

**"_Thanx what's been up"?_**

**"_Nothing just the normal"_**

**"_Normal, ha nothings ever normal"_**

**"_Yeah that's true, here she comes" Sota said pointing to the stares_**

**"_Hay Yasha you ready"? Kags asked walking down the stares but got no answer cause Yasha was out cause of what she was wearing _**

**"…_What Oh hay Kags you look hot… uh… I'm ready" Yasha replied looking at Kags _**

**"_Ok Bye Boys oh and I wouldn't go in my room cause the door kinda won't open well you won't want to open it" Kags said walking past her two Freaked brothers_**

**"_Like we would want too" They said closing the front door behind their sister_**

**_--------_**

"Do you want a drink"? Yasha asked once they where there

**"_Yes please, Yasha umm… a Vodka Cruiser Please" Kags said walking to the dance floor Yasha just laughed and walked to the bar_**

**"_What will it be"? The bar tender asked_**

**"_One raspberry Vodka Cruiser and a Beer Thanx" Yasha said putting the money on the counter looking at Kags dancing away on the Floor_**

**"_Here you go," He said putting the drinks on the counter with an unnoticed grin (he put some kind of drug in Yasha's beer) _**

**_About 3 hours later Kags was still sober but Yasha was hippy dippy in other words really drunk. Kags called a cab and want back to Yasha's house once they where inside up in Yasha's room he pushed her to the bed and took his top off but Kags was scared as hell and went as far to the wall as possible but that wasn't far cause Yasha's bed is right next to the wall so she can't go down the side and ran for it._**

**_Yasha ripped Kags top off with her bra forcing her to the bed pulling off her skirt and his pants once he was on top of her he grabbed her back pulling her to him and kissing her lips when Kags tried to pull away he dug his claws into her back and pulled them along it Kags winced at the pain cause she couldn't do anything physical so she decided to scream for help. Luckily Sess just walked into the house and hared "HELP" coming from a girl in Yasha's room so he dropped his stuff and ran up stares to Yasha's room when he opened the door he saw a girl in a sheet fly across the room to the wall he flung it open and grabbed a bat hitting his stupid brother in the head and helped Kags up and let her get dressed than drove her home but when they got in the car he could smell blood and looked at Kags back to see cuts on it_**

**"_What did that half-breed do to you"? Sess asked putting the key in the ignition _**

**"_Nothing"_**

**"_Than why is there blood all over your back"?_**

**"_Oh that he…uh…"_**

**"_Spit it out cause I no he did something to you"_**

**"_Ok… he dug his claws in me and cut me are you happy"?_**

**"_No I am not happy cause he hart a girl and I already want to kill him, so where do you live"?_**

**"_Ok… Oh I live at 359 Livingston Avenue" (I no it is or maybe not real it was the first thing that came into mind and it is Gay I no)_**

**"_Ok we should be there in a few minutes"_**

**"_Thank you, for this I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come cause I couldn't move when he throw me"_**

**"_It's fine I don't want to she a beautiful girl like you get pregnant to a stupid, idiot like Inuyasha cause he would probably leave once he found out plus your too young to be a mother" Kags giggled at this and looked out the window when her house came into view and the car parked in the drive way she jumped out and thanked Sesshomaru for helping her but before she closed the door she asked "What's your name"?_**

**"_My name is Sesshomaru and don't forget it cause I'm not telling you again"_**

**"_Haha, ok thank you again Sesshomaru, Bye" Kags said closing the door and ran to her room to the computer. Aya is signed in and the girls are there so it's only Kags and Aya signed in but San and Rin are right next to Aya and can talk to Kags too._**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1 signed in (Kags) _**

**"_Hay Kags signed in" Rin said Signing Aya in _**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191 signed in (Aya)_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Hay sweetie_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Hay_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: What happened??_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Nuffin just me dancin alone and Yasha getting drunk_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: HE GOT DRUNK?? Luv San _**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Yer he got drunk and I was dancing tha hole time so I dnt no how he got drunk but he's scary when he is=}_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: O what did you do?? Luv Sunshine (Rin)_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: well I called a cab and got taking back to his house*:}*_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Yer ok. Did he try anything coz if so im gonna KILL HIM: _**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: WE WILL ALL FUCKING KILL HIM AND HE WILL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN AND I WILL USE A SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::::::::::::::::_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Well yer he did… and I have to do something brb…:'(_**

**"_OK IM GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT JACKASS EVEN IF HE BEGS FOR HIS LIFE" San yelled so loud Aya and Rin Crouched to the ground and covering their ears with a pillow and their hands_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: WAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO U KAGS COZ IM FUCKING GONNA KILL HIM 2MORRO????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:::::::::::::::::::: Luv sis_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: He tried to well u no *chough*_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: HE TRIED THAT…………THAT'S SIT IM KILLING HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Luv (all)_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Yer nd he dug his claws into my back nd cut it Deep:'(_**

**_Nd it really harts:'(:'(_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Hunni r u ok nd how did u get home?? ;-(_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Yer im good nd Dog boys brother breng me home nd seems unusually nice333_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: dog boys' bro??? Nd nice nd watz wif the 333???_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Yer His bro nd he actually sounded like he cared but I haven't meat him be4 and idk watz wif da 333 _**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: watz his name nd I can't believe u have never met him but we can't talk coz we haven't ether but still watz he look like??_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Umm… Let me think?????_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Hurry up plz I watz 2 no:: Luv Aya, San, Rin_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Ok, Ok Oh yer his name is Sesshomaru and he looks like doggy but his hair is longer, he has 2 pink stripes on ether side of his face, a moon on his forehead, it looked like pink eye shadow but it probably wasn't umm… pink stripe thingy's on his wrist's and a plan face but anger_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Oh that's an awesome name and he sounds HOTT did u get a pic of him on your phone?? If so put it up plz…:D_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Umm… I'll check YES I got a pic and I no I luv his name 1 sec;-) I dnt even no how I got it??_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Holy Lord he's freckin HOTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luv (all)_**

**_33333333333333333333333333333333333333_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: I no but im going out wif his bro +o(_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Like I've (Aya) said a thousand times before DUMP HIM!!!!_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: I no but it's the last year of high skool and I don't know wat 2 do??_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Fine we will give him the rest of the year but if he does anything and we mean ANYTHING else to hart you he is gonna wish he was never born!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Thanx guys…Hay someone just signed in nd I dnt no who it is???_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: watz the addy???_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: umm…Bad_Ass_Guy411 hah, hah wat kind of addy is that coz it is hilarious…Lmao (Laffin my ass off)_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Kags u dnt no who it is n ur judging bad girl _**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: soz but it is oh I'll brb coz this person is talking…_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: Hay whos dis??_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: you tell me_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: soz my name is Sesshom…_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: SESSHOMARU that's you???_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: Yes nd who my I ask is this??_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Woops soz its me… you no Kags_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: WAT my idiots Girl nd the Girl I dropped off at home????!!!!_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Yer that's me and How did ur pic get on my phone??_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: Shit you bounce back quicker than I thought nd wat pic r u talkin_**

**_Bout??_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Huh?? Yer I guess I do nd im talkin bout this 1_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: …………………………………FUCK Im gonna kill that pain I call a brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Y?? wat did he do??_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: Becoz that is something that no1 should have seen and he has done a lot more than u think but I ain't telling u coz I cant b bothered…_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Oh something no1 should have seen soz but my friends already saw it hahahaha and I dnt care if u do or not tell me coz I'll find out 1 way or another nd im talkin 2 my friends so I'll hook u up 2 them kk_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: Hay who is this nd watz wif the ridiculously hilarious name???_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: I am Sesshomaru nd did u see that pic???_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Dude they saw it and they have this 2 say…_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: U R SOOOOO………………HOTTTTTTTTTTTTT ND ur Inuyasha's bro man we SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WANT 2 KILL HIM 4 WAT HE DID 2 KAGS!!!! :::::::::_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: Well thanx nd some1 agrees with me bout time KAGS_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: Hay dnt point ur fingers at me boi coz I'll come ova there nd rip em' off ur hand nd WILL U GIRLS STOP AGREEING WITH HIM GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: jeeezzz cool it I would very well like 2 keep my hands nd fingers in tacked nd it's funny when girls fall 4 me coz I normally dnt talk 2 them, hahaha_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191: she will do it nd we gotta go bye Hunni Bye boio _**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: We wat do u mean we?? Nd bye_**

**_Reble_Hot_Chick191 Signed off_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1: she meant we coz there was Aya, San and Rin my girls oh g2g Bye_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411: ok wateva Bye_**

**_Though Girl_Reble_1 signed off_**

**_Bad_Ass_Guy411 signed off_**

**_End of flash back_**


	12. Back To Reality & Bad Things

**Chapter 12**

**Back To Reality and Bad Things**

**All the girls knocked and banged on the shied door to get in but the door didn't open till they started walking away to sit down**

**'Fucking hell you's don't give up' Kags said opening and walking out of the shied with Sess right behind her. His arms wrapped around her whist to keep her close to him **

**'Well, well they have finally come out did anything happen'? Roku asked with that grin still planted on his face**

**'Yur can you throw me the bat place' Kags asked glaring at Roku**

**'Yeah here' Yur said throwing the bat to Kags**

**'Thanx, now my turn to make the pervert run for his life' Kags said with a scary, evil, horrifying smile/grin showing on her face instantly Roku jumped out of his seat only to get hit in the stomach with the bat than in the back of the knees making him fall face first in to the pool coming up seconds later **

**'Umm… the weights are on the bottom of the pool cause Yasha pulled the weights off of that big bar thing you throw Kags' Roku said looking down below him. Kags looked and helped Roku out and giving him the bat **

**'What do I do with the bat'? he asked staring at the bat in his hands**

**'Hold it cause I have to get the god dam weights off the bottom of the pool and out of there' with that she dived in like a pencil and to the bottom of the pool, grabbing a few weights swimming to the surface and chucked them out and they landed in front of the table everyone is sitting at than going back down. Everyone sweat dropped than continued watching Kags.**

**'How does she have so much power and energy'? Kay asked looking at the pool**

**'I don't know but if I had that much power and energy I wouldn't no what to do with it' Roku said giving the bat back to Yura and she put it back against the shied wall than they looked at the pool to see about ten weights come flying out and land near the other weights and than a big pole came and pirsted in to the ground in front of Yasha and he fell off the side of the chair and went back first onto the ground**

**'Shit, that was close' Yasha yelled scooting away from his seat. Kags popped up and asked**

**'Did I get him'? and Everyone but Yasha shook there heads**

**'Bugger it, I was hoping to hit him with my pole that he took the 1000ps off it… oh witch reminds me' said Kags going under for the last lot of weights **

**'Holy Fuck she was trying to hit me' Yasha yelled and want to try and pull the pole out only to get hit in the head and back by 50ps (the weights are in 10's) from Kags throwing them**

**'Haha, suck shit Ass coz you just got nailed' Kags said swimming to the edge then started counting down from **

**'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … now' once she laughed out 'Now' he fell to the ground whimpering in pain**

**'Man, you can hold a grudge Kags' Sota breathed out while laughing **

**Than when she got out she walked to the diving board and jumped 3 times than did a back flip than started doing laps of the pool such as Backstroke, free style, Front stroke, butterfly, dog paddle (just to tease Yasha and for fun), Tornado, Pencil, Cyclone (I no it's not real but bear with me. Cyclone is like Tornado but you spin), Mermaid and dolphin (I no this isn't real but it sounds like fun).**

**While everyone talked, Sess just sat there staring at the beautiful, strong, HOT, sexy girl swimming in the pool that he could call his girlfriend now**

**'Sess, Sess…SESS' they all screamed at him but still no answer**

**'Dam once he's in his thought's you can't get him out' Shippo said waving his hand in front of Sesshomaru**

**'Nuh he's in space thinking about Kags, coz he is staring at her ya no' Yasha pointed out than everyone just continued talking about stuff like Parties, Dances, Clubs, Movies, Food, Drinks and stuff for there party that night **

**'Why not add in sex while ya at it Roku coz your being more discussing then a perv, you sound more like a obsessed stalker who rapes his target when their asleep' Kags yelled in discussed and horror at her friend **

**'I would never do that to a girl and when did you get out of the pool'? He replied**

**'I no you wouldn't I'm just saying you sound like one and I got out when you started talking about games' Kags said wrapping her towel around herself and sat on Sess lap once there his arms flung around her and he came back to reality **

**'Huh… what happened'? He asked grabbing Kags tighter and pulled her into himself**

**'Oh, nothing much just you drifting off into space and staring at Kags swimming' the girls laughed at him while looking at him weirdly**

**'So do you think we should play 7 minutes in heaven Kags'? Aya asked looking at her friend with hopeful eyes**

**'That's fine with me but I probably won't be around most of the party'**

**'Oh and why is th…'? Kia started to asked than looked at the boy holding Kags to him like there was no tomorrow**

**'Ok, I get what you mean'**

**'Huh, what does sh…'? the other girls asked than looked at the couple **

**'Oh, that's what you mean ok' they laughed out and when they burst out laughter the boys turned around to see Kags walk into the shied and Sess sitting there **

**'What is so funny we don't see anything' the boys said turning back around to see the girls not there **

**'Huh, where did…'? Then they looked to the pool to see the girls on their floating seats and them on their signature colour chair talking **

**'Hay, Here ya's go' Kags called throwing cruiser's to her friends than hopped on to her Red chair with a red cruiser, San has a Hot pink chair with a pink cruiser (if there is such pink vodka cruiser's), Kay on her sea blue chair with a blue cruiser, Aya on her forest green chair with a green cruiser (if there is one), and Kia, Sera and Yura on purple chairs with purple cruisers (Rin's Favourite colour) chatting and laughing while the girls started falling asleep on there flouting chairs to relax before **

**SPLASH**

**The boys decided to jump in and wet the girls**


	13. Story About The Past & It's Back

**Chapter 13**

**The Story About Kags Past and The Past Is Back For Her**

**'HAY'!! They yelled at the laughing guys but Sess just moved his chair into the sun looking at his girl who was angry at the boys for jumping in and wetting them but seeing how Koga is persistent **

**'OH, FUCK OFF KOGA' Kags yelled at the wolf**

**'I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND SO STOP TRYING TO HIT ON ME' Kags yelled and all the girls backed away with the other annoying guys**

**'Why should I and I don't care if your not my girlfriend you will be mine' he renounced coming closer to her**

**'You no something'?**

**'What'?**

**'You're a persistent basted and worse then that dog'!!**

**'So what if I am and who cares that I'm worse than dog-breath I'm in love with you'**

**'WHAT, Sess chuck me the bat now please' Kags yelled with fright in her voice**

**'Yeah' he replied throwing the bat**

**'You come any closer and I'll knock you out' Kags practically whispered/yelled holding the bat in front of her but her voice and whole body was shaking cause she was scared**

**'Really than why don't you Kags, or are you scared that im in…'**

**'Don't say it… I don't want to hear it especially not from a perverted, stalking, basted, asshole like you'!! She yelled at him**

**'Now that's not nice is it Kags'? he was in front of her now**

**'No but I don't care' she roared and swang the bat blindly and hit Koga than jumped off her chair and ran to Sess cause she was scared for her life**

**'Kags are you ok' Sess asked the trembling girl in his arms she just shock her head and started crying on his shoulder **

**'Oh no sis' San, Sota and Kohaku said getting out and ran to there sister**

**'What's wrong with her'? Aya and Kay asked running up with Kia, Sera, Yura, Roku and Yasha ran after them**

**'Long story short dad and some guy how broke into our house and tried to abused Kags' San spoke simply**

**'Is that the guy she has been trying to find'? Kay asked sitting next to her friends**

**'Yeah that's the guy who killed our dad' then all you could hear was growling from someone near them and it was the crying girl**

**'Kags what's wrong' the girls asked backing up with the boys but Sess**

**'Sess if I where you I would let go of her and run' Kohaku said pointing at his sister**

**'Why she's growling'?**

**'Exactly she's growling… she never growls unless she's pissed off or about to kill something or someone' San exclaimed grabbing Roku's hand and squizzing it hard witch made Roku blush a little**

**'San can you not kill my hand please'? Roku asked looking at it with the blush still on his face**

**'Huh, oh sorry' San apologized with a small blush on her face realizing what she was doing letting go and started rubbing her hands together nervously**

**'That basted is gonna pay for killing dad and mum'!! Kags growled with a threatening tinge in her voice but curled up on Sess's lap hugging his neck**

**'WOW. She's not trying to do anything but get closer to you Sess why'? Kia asked looking confused at the couple**

**'I don't know ask her why'? Sess pointed out holding Kags closer and tighter to himself than felt his hair being tagged at by a serton someone on his lap**

**'Kags are you ok'? Aya and Kay asked in union **

**'Yeah I'm fine why'? Kags asked but didn't turn her head away from Sess's hair witch was suddenly interesting **

**'Cause you started growling before and why are you on Sess's lap'? Sera asked**

**'First off he is my BOYFRIEND, Secondly I feel safe and secure more than that house does and Thirdly I'm safe from that wolf… speaking of where is he'? she asked while looking around than saw him flouting on his back in the pool **

**'Never mind found him' she pointed at the pool than went back to playing with Sess's hair**

**'Hay sis what did that guy do to you if you don't mind me asking'? San asked a little worried **

**'You want to no what he did to me and everything'? Kags asked turning in Sess's lap to face her friends and sivalings and they all just nodded and Sess wrapped his arms around her stomach **

**Kags sighed then said **

**'Fine I'll tell you but don't laugh or anything coz I might do something I'll regret anyways… When I was five me and dad where playing hide and seek then it was my turn to hide but some guy walked in throw the back door, well actually I hear the lock getting picked so I ran for it to my room and hide in my wardrobe cause it was the first thing to come to mind, once in I hared a gun go off making me curl into a tight ball and tried to imagine a safe place with us, mum and dad but the shot kept repeating in my mind then I hared him say "Come out, come out where ever you are" in a sly yep attractive voice for some maybe than I hared **

**"I won't hurt you or try anything, I just want to talk to you" but I was way to young to no what he meant but `Try anything` so I had to go and open my big loud mouth and yell "Yeah right my mummy and daddy told me to never talk to strangers" than I slapped my hands over my mouth but it was to late he hared me and opened the cubed doors only to find me sitting in the corner in my Singlet top and shorts, hands over my mouth he want to grab me but I dogged him and ran to Sota and Kohaku's room cause it was the closest to get to than he started saying "come out, come out where ever you are" again than he walked in seeing me holding this bat when I when to swing he grabbed it and took it off me throwing it out the door and down the stares, he then tried grabbing me again but I only just dogged him and grabbed a piece of wood on the Ironing board and rode it down the steps grabbing the bat and ran to the living room where dad was lying on the ground with a hand over his heart but blood around him so I kept running to the kitchen witch the back door was wide open but I couldn't move when I turned the guy was holding my Singlet top and un did his belt but has my scream killed your ears I tried it and he just yanked his pants down and his underwear witch I did NOT look cause I was five for gods sake but than he tried to pull my shorts off but when he couldn't he pushed me to the wall near one place I don't want to mention but I still had the bat and did a blind swing witch hit him stomach and head and when he dropped me I did a blind swing eyes closed and somehow hit him directly where the sun don't shine and ran to the phone calling you and mum from picking the boys up from day care and mum answered the phone and hared me scream "HELP" then the phone got hung up and I think I hared the car pull up… well actually more like skid up and her running to the front door than he ran for the back and jumped over the fence and mum, you, Sota and Kohaku walked in on me dropping the bat and running to dad and than crying my heart out and made the promise and one thing I promise dad, mum and everyone that I WILL MAKE THAT SICK BUSTED PAY WITH HIS LIFE AND GET THE PANISHMENT HE DESERVES' Kags finished with yelling than turned back to Sess and started playing with his hair again**

**'Man is that why you hit me with the bat' Koga asked rubbing his head**

**'Year and the fact you sounded just like that sick, cruel, muterfucking, murdering busted and tried to make me have *chough* with him when I was five' Kags spoke and coughed at the word (sex) **

**'Gross throw that is disgusting and disturbing Gurlk' the girls choked out pretending to throw up *kinda* and inched backwards towards the boys**

**'Yeah I no I had to experience that, Grrrooossssss' Kags shivered out curling up on Sess lap again**

**'Anyway are we gonna have this party or what'? Roku asked standing up (oh yeah when Kags started telling them the little story they all sat down)**

**'Yeah why not, huh what's that…' Kags started standing up and grabbed a metal bat out of the shied **

**'When did we get that'? Kohaku asked staring at the bat **

**'I don't know but everyone grab the stuff and hide' Kags ordered in a calm yet scared voice lifting the bat up ready to hit whomever it is and to her surprise it was the who she just told her friends about and they are all in the shied when they hared him say 'Come out, come out where…' but Kags cut him off as she finished saying what he started 'ever you are, yeah I've hared it all before' Kags spoke from the shied roof 'what… who is that'? He asked than Kags stepped in front of the sun and spoke 'I'm the girl you tried to abuse 12 years ago you sick fucking busted and you killed my father' Kags spoke in a clear, calm, strong, disgusted yet demon sounding voice (not that he could tell the deferent's) **

**'Well, well someone I didn't think to see again and a pretty one noless' he replied 'Yeah, yeah cut the crap and tell me what you want' Kags demanded 'I came to find your sister and you of cause I could never forget what happened that day' 'like I said cut the crap' Kags spat in a pissed off voice jumping onto the house roof with the bat in her hand lying on her right shoulder 'Over here jackass' Kags spat throwing a rock at the back of his head making him turn and gasp 'My, My you are a looker girl and hot noless' he remarked than saw the metal bat in Kags hand 'yeah what ever im not a fucking prize' **

**'I just want to get out there and kill that murderfucker!!' 'I no so do I but we cant just run out there and jump in cause this is Kags fight and plus if we did she would probably kill us to idiot' 'hay im not an idiot you stupid demon I just want to help our… I mean your girl… so don't get pushy and I guess your right it is her fight and we have no right to jump in but still…' ' Yeah, yeah I no now shut your trap so I can hear what is going on out there' Sess and his inner demon spoke I mean yelled at each other (hehe XD) **

**'Well I did pick one with spank and a temper didn't I'**

**'blah blah blah I don't have a thing for jackasses and murder's got it!!'**

**'I surly did and I don't apreshiat getting called a jackass if you don't mine'**

**'oh I don't mine, I just don't give a fucking shit about it, but than again I could always call you a asshole but jackass is more affective and plus its funny' Kags teased and remarked at him. 'Haha, he got dogged on by Kags dickhead' I no and you where right she don't need us to jump out and protect her but it still would be fun' Sess just ignored the inner demon cause he wasn't really paying attention to it anyways**

**Kags is wearing a white and red priestesses outfit with a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back, a Samaria sword on the left hand side on her pants, the bat and her hair is out**

**'Well I need to teach you some manors do I'? **

**'No I'm not in the mood to talk to a asshole like you'**

**'Why don't you come down here and say that to my face, little missy'?**

**'Ok' with that Kags jumped down landing face to face with him**

**'My you are a looker, I wonder what that body of yours looks like with out…' Kags cut him off by swinging the bat and hit him in the grined. He fell to the ground in pain curled up in a sorta ball thing**

**'Fuck you are a disgusting thing' Kags spat jumping back on the shied roof and put the bat in and got changed into a red and black demon slayer's outfit with a `Hiraikotsu` of her own but called `Kazuna` with her samurai sword on her side, hair in a high pony tail and the gas mask**

**'Where did you go'?**

**'Up here loser' Kags yelled walking to the edge of the shied roof**

**'Oh and you have changed into a…' he started but stopped when he saw what she was wearing 'a…a Demon slayers outfit'**

**'Yeah you killed my mother, asshole she was a demon slayer' than all you could hear was the echo of `Hiraikotsu` and a boomarang came flying out of nowhere till San(Sango) apiered next to Kags and grabbed her `Hiraikotsu` when it returned**

**'aww, how come san gets to go fight it is no fair' **

**'She gets to cause one there sisters, two he killed her parents too and three she is a Demon slayer' 'no need to get grouchy Sesshomaru' 'Yeah whatever you stupid demon thing'**

**'You mentioned me bitch' San spat out staring at the lowlife **

**'So you are the sister…' he started but got cut off by something(s) cutting him and they want flying back behind the two girls seeing two boys in demon slayer outfits (Sango's is Pink and Black, Kags is Red and Black, Kohaku's is Green and Black and Sota's is Blue and Black)**

**'you've got to be kidding me, now the to brats are up there this seriously sucks'**

**'Oh shut your trap will you cause your giving me a head ace cause you sound like a whining puppy or worse a crying kid, so shut it!!' Sess yelled at the inner demon cause it just wouldn't shut up (hehe XD)**

**'So you have two brothers two this is interesting'**

**'Yeah whatever dick what do you want'? Sota asked **

**'I was looking for your sister's that's what, but they have come to me instead right…' when he didn't see the girls, he looked on the house roof nothing than he turned around and looked up the tree to see the girls back's against the tree and standing there one foot on the tree trunk**

**'Well spead and beauty I do pick right' he spoke proudly (for himself… loser) pulling something out**

**`Hiraikotsu, Kizana` San and Kags yelled jumping and throwing there boomerangs and they when flying past ether side of him that returned to the girls (btw it echoed)**

**'That wasn't very nice girls' he spoke turning to them**

**'WHY WOULD WE CARE!!' They yelled and jumped over his head and landed on the shied roof**

**'yes you should cause…' he spoke slyly pulling out a gun and pointed it at Kohaku and Sota**

**'Don't you dare pull that trigger' Kags hissed walking over to the boys with San next to her**

**'Why does it remind you of the first time we met'? He asked holding it in place**

**'No it doesn't that thought just makes me sick that you tried that on me' Kags spat standing infront of Sota and San standing infront of Kohaku**

**'Oh do you two want to give up your lives for your brothers or would you just give me your lives'? He asked pointing the gun at San than `Click` he shot the bullet and San and the Boys couldn't move. So Kags jumped infront of her sister and the bullet hit her in the shoulder Sota and Kohaku ran and jumped into the shied to stay safe.**

**'Well you would give up your life for another' he laughed aiming at her heart but she stood her ground not even flinching or scared and San ran into the shied. Kags put her `Kizana` down on the roof and jumped down than walked up to the gun**


	14. Worse Day, Suffering of Friends and Fam

**Chapter 14**

**The Girls Are Strong But Are They Strong Enough and The Suffering Of Kags Friends and Family**

**'Well… if your gonna shot than shot' Kags spoke in a calm, fearless voice standing there**

**'My you are a strong girl but your giving up to easy there has t…' he started but got cut off by Kags cutting his Gut with her sword **

**'Your right there is a catch, and im not gonna die in your hands get off my land you jackass' Kags demanded in a strong, hiss yet demon way holding the sword to his throat**

**'Ok, ok im going' he choked out getting off the ground and started walking but when he got to the drive way he turned and shot the bullet that hit directly in Kags heart then ran away**

**'Ah' Kags said in a painful tone falling to her knees and grabbed her shirt with her right hand cause she dropped the sword**

**'KAGS' everyone screamed and ran to their friend Sess want to her and sat her on his lap**

**'Are you ok, Kags'? San and her brothers asked with wide eyes as well as everyone else**

**'Ye…ah…im…fine…just…get….the…first…aid…stuff' Kags stuttered and choked out in pain**

**'I'll get it' Yasha said running to the girls room and getting the first aid box**

**'Kags, Please don't give up on hope you will make it throw this' Aya cryed and grabbed Kags towel **

**'There is NOWAY im gonna let this pathetic bullet kill me expansile by the likes of that idiot who killed my dad when I was five' Kags spat everyone's mouth dropped to the ground including her sister, brothers and Sess's**

**'Sis that was the guy who…'? San started to ask and got a nod from her sister**

**'Catch' Yasha said throwing the first aid to Kay and Sess laid Kags down on the towel holding her left hand**

**'Ok im sick of this' Yasha said to himself under his breathe and walked over to Kags to yell at his half-brother but felt a sword at his throat by Kags**

**'Don't even think about it doggy he's mine so get over it' Kags spat lowering the sword and lied her head on Sess's lap 'AH…' Kags gasped for air clinching her shirt harder than flashes of her dad and mum started and wouldn't stop she clinched her teeth together and held Sess's hand like when she strangled Kik (Kikyo) on the last day of school but it doesn't hurt Sess**

**'Mum, Dad' Kags whispered with tears coming from her eyes**

**'Kags are you ok'? Yura asked looking at her poor friend**

**'hahahahahahaha' she said still gasping for air**

**'Try and get the bullet out Roku please' San pelted with tears rolling down her face and started crying on his shoulder**

**'It's ok she will be fine, she is a strong willed girl… well actually a half dog-cat demon, priestess' Roku pointed out holding San tight to him and Aya started crying on Koga's shoulder and all the other girls when to the other boys (Yura to Sota, Sera to Kohaku and Kia (Kiara) to Shippo) **

**But Kay (Kaysha) stood in her spot and stayed strong but when she felt arm's around her she turned and cried on Yasha's shoulder clinching on to the back of his shirt cause she is hugging him right now**

**'AH…' Kags whimpered in pain and flung up into a sitting prosthion**

**'Babe, what are you doing'? Sess asked looking at the girl **

**'Did you just call her BABE'? 'Yeah what of it you stupid thing' 'it just… I mean…you called…and their…hahahahahahaha… that is priceless cause you called Kags `BABE` that's just… im gonna shut up before you kill me but seriously…' **

**'Im getting this god dam bullet out of me that's what im doing'**

**'But…how'? Kia asked still crying**

**'How do you think girl…with tweezers no with my claws' Kags sarcastically reacted to the question, everyone want wide eyed to hear that from her**

**'Kags don't do it… it could make it worse' Yura got out immediately stopping her crying (sorta)**

**'No it would not be worse… dieing is my fear and I don't want to die cause I would never forgive myself… I fear dieing and I don't want to leave' with that she stabbed two fingered claws into her chest **

**'Mt god you're doing it and you fear dieing cause you saw your mum and dad get killed, huh'? Sera asked a little worried **

**'Yeah that is why and I nearly got the sucker' Kags spoke a little weak**

**'Got it… Ah' she whispered pulling the bullet out and dropping it on the ground infront of her and fell backwards… well fainted from the loss of blood**

**'She got it but we have to stop the bleeding' San cried out looking at Roku**

**'I got ya, now let me through' Roku said going to his friend on the ground bleeding**

**----------------**

**After about 5 minutes he stopped the blood and bandaged Kags up**

**'Ok now all she need's is rest Sess will you take her to her room'? Roku asked with a blank face, no emotion whatsoever, not even a grin (not that he would be grinning)**

**'Yeah sure bye' Sess whispered picking his wounded girl off the ground and walked off**

**'That's a first you don't have a perverted grin on your face… why'? San asked with a confused look on her face**

**'I would never think of that at a moment such as this and I have never felt that scared in my life cause you two and your bros where the first friends I had in elementary so it scared me more than life itself' he said walking into the house to Kags room**

**'Wow, that was strange'**

**'No Yasha that is normal but I guess you don't feel for others but your ex-girlfriend and yourself… come on Kay lets go after Houshi' Aya spat ripping Yasha's arms from her friend**

**'Yeah. Im coming, are you coming Koga'? Kay asked looking at Koga he just got up and walked off with Kay following close behind**

**When San, Aya, Kay, Kia, Sera, Yura, Shippo, Sota, Kohaku and Koga got to the door it was open Roku and Sess were crying cause of the girl straggling to breathe (and yes I said Sess crying, I no it is odd but I don't care coz its da point of mi story but still soz 4 interrupting)**

**'Come on, guys never cry' Koga spoke and got death glares from the girls they walked into the room slamming the door in Koga's face and he opened the door and sat down on the ground near the door when Koga go up to close the door Yasha came running past Koga into the room to see the girls and guys (except Koga) crying, Comforting each other but Sess lay down next to Kags and feel asleep his arms wrapped around Kags whist**

**So Yasha sat next to Koga on the ground.**

**About 3 Hours later everyone was awake looking at Kags lying there and they only just hared 'Hay, what time is it'? Kags whispered and started opening her eyes**

**'Kags your ok thank god and it is about 10pm now' everyone yelled and San said the time**

**'Oh… what happened to that guy and the other stuff'?**

**'He ran off and want other stuff do you mean'?**

**'Umm… my cloths for one cause im in my bikini right now' Kags spoke in a weak voice sitting up lining on the wall**

**'Oh that Houshi had to get the top off to help you and you were sleeping for about 5 hours, You scared us so bad expectedly Hoshi and Sess' Sera, Yura and Kia Replied sighing in relief that she was ok**

**'Yeah… where is Sess himself'? Kags asked looking around the rood**

**'He's in the shied doing something' Aya, Kay and San pointed out pointing out the window**

**'Ok, Im going to get him…AH' Kags spoke in a strong voice trying to get off the bed but the pain from the bullet in her heart came**

**'Right the bullet and thank you so much Roku, Im gratitude to you thank you' Kags panted and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek**

**'I'm thankful to have a friend such as you Roku' than she walked out clinching her fist over her heart**

**'Well that's new' Sota blinked looking at the door**

**'Yeah she is strange and it's kinda creeping me out' Kohaku blinked two looking at the door two**


	15. Party Is Near But Will It Ever End Happy

**Chapter 15**

**Kags Is Ok and Back In Business and The Party Is Near Really Near…**

**'Fluffy are you in here'? Kags asked opening the shied door only to get grabbed and pulled in by someone kissing her and locking the door behind him then broke the kiss saying 'Your ok, I was so worried and scared to death' Sess said hugging her to himself**

**'Yeah im ok and I could sense your worried and scared sent when I was trying to breathe properly' than he dived his head kissing her moving along her Jew line while she moaned with pleaser then he started nuzzling her neck and noticed she didn't try and stop him so her just continued till he made it to her mouth**

**'So why not stop me'? Sess asked kissing her forehead**

**'Cause, I can't and you already have my trust so cut the talk and kiss me' Kags whispered jumping up and wrapped her legs around his whist and her arms around his neck. He started sliding his hands up and down her back while kissing her. She was sitting straight and pulling herself right against Sess to feel him. He couldn't help but to slam her against the wall and his hands want to the tied up bikini top and looked at her and she slid one of her hands to his chest meaning go ahead so he undid it and pulled it off throwing it to the ground than he felt her body pushed right up against him and a groaning girl so he put his hand around her and pulled her in so tight that he could make her moan and groan together.**

**She deepened the kiss sliding her tongue in his mouth and having a war but she lost to him then he dropped her on the lounge with her looking up at him panting he looked at her with that pervert grin but she just stared at him a little worried**

**'Don't worry im not going that far Kags' Sess whispered laying on top of her looking in her eyes and could see that past flash in her eyes**

**'Is that why your scared, Kags'? **

**'Yeah that's why I had to get your trust and loyalty first cause of my past… wait how did you no I was thinking about that'? Kags asked looking confused **

**'Your eyes tell everything but who did it to you' Sess spoke calmly hugging her and turning to lay face to face so he could embrace her**

**'It…it…i…it…it…' **

**'Come on it can't be that bad'**

**'Yeah it is cause Yasha tried forcing me on the ground when he was drunk and if you look at my back close enough there's probably still a mark from his claws digging and cutting me' Kags whispered moving closer to Sess who was pissed off as ever but he calmed down and kissed her loving, patiently and comforting so she would feel safe and not so worried. His hands started wondering around Kags body and she rubbed his ears making him `Prrr` like a cat. She smiled and laughed into there kiss then his hands wondered to the front of her body moving up and down and she groaned, Sess finally rolled them around so he was on top of her again but once there Kags arched her body to grained against his then want back to the coach witch he pushed down so she couldn't move but she wrapped her legs around his whist grinding hers against his**

**'Are you trying to make my inner demon come out or are you just teasing me'? Sess asked pushing her shoulders to the coach**

**'I don't know, but I am teasing and to that inner demon don't try cause I will kill you got it' Kags threatened making Sess's inner demon gulp and say 'She's serious but she is soo hot, man I want her' than she just giggled **

**'What are you laughing at'? Sess asked lining in**

**'Nothing but nice thought demon thing but if you want me your gonna have to what' Kags giggled pocking Sess head**

**'What you can here it'? Sess asked a little confused **

**'Yeah and your right it is annoying and duh im half dog demon' Kags said grinding and arching her body against his again**

**'Ok if you want it that way' Sess said laying directly on top of her body and legs **

**'Hay no fair, Cheater' Kags whined spinning them around so she was on him**

**'Now stay fluffy' Kags giggled sitting on his stomach and lay down kissing him**

**'She is seriously a challenge bit I like it' Sess's inner demon said breaking the kiss 'Oh shit' **

**'Will you please be quiet frigid hell'? Kags spat sitting on Sess's stomach **

**'Hay you think you got it bad I have to put up with this annoying thing every second of every day'**

**'Aww… poor fluffy lets just ignore it cause if I don't I will kill it' Kags partly teased bending down and pushing her lips on his**

**------------**

**'So what do you think there doing in there cause they've been in there since Kags woke up'? San asked putting dance music on**

**'I don't know but she was pretty determined to get out there' Yasha said thinking of something**

**'Yasha don't think that cause it is SO WRONG' all the girls said/ yelled at the half-dog**

**'Yesh ok'**

**'You were thinking like that my…my Yasha you are worse than me' Roku shamble said shaking his head in pity**

**'Yeah what ever' **

**'Now, now don't fight' Kay and Aya cut in **

**'Lets just dance' San laughed turning the stereo full blast and then pressed play and ran**

**The first song was Angels by Within Temptation**

**--------------**

**'Well you are a challenge when you try, aren't you'? Sess asked rolling to the side pulling her into him **

**'Sometimes but I don't want to try now'**

**'Why is that, baby'?**

**'Cause im worn out from trying to stay on top of you but failed'**

**'Oh yeah I forgot about that'**

**'Haha, very funny, it's not funny'**

**'It quite is but im not gonna fight with you' he whispered in her ear than got up to get on the weights but got pulled back down by Kags and fell on her **

**'Where do you think your going, Mister'? Kags asked rolling them around so she was on top again**

**'Somewhere, but if you don't want me to go then I will stay' Sess pointed out in his normal voice and push his lips on hers wrapping his arms around her whist and pulling her down**

**'You want to play rough we'll play rough' Sess whispered deepening the kiss**


	16. The Parts Is On, Where's Kags and Sess?

**Chapter 16**

**The Party Is On But Where Are Kags and Sess and Is There A Fight Near??**

**'Man, where's Kags when you need a dance'? Kia whined **

**'I don't know do you what to go look for her'? Sera asked getting a nod from the girls**

**Once they were outside they saw Kags and Sess walking out of the shied holding hands**

**'Oww… you two look so cute' Aya teased**

**'Shut up, has the party started'? Kags asked **

**'Yeah but it sucks without you so please get changed and come dance' Yura replied**

**'Ok but you need to get changed too' Kags said**

**'Well lets go and get our party cloths on' Sera yelled grabbing Kags and San's hand and pulling them with her and the others followed with Sess at the back but he stayed out side in silent till**

**'SO, what did you and Kags get up to in there huh Sess'? Koga asked nagging Sess with his elbow and got punched by the back of Sess's hand**

**'Nothing you need to no wolf-boy and don't touch me again' he threatened turning back around to see the other boys on chairs sitting there staring at him**

**'What are you looking at'? Sess growled **

**'Nothing just the plan look on your face cause it is funny' Shippo teased laughing quietly**

**-----------------**

**'So, did anything happen in there Kags' Aya asked putting on a dark green skirt that ended mid thigh, a tank top light green one strap that stoped above her belly button, hair out and no shoes cause it was just then and the boys**

**'No nothing happened in there so take those noses out of my bubble' Kags teased poking Aya's nose and putting on a black skirt that ended mid thigh, red tank top one strap that stoped above her belly button, hair out **

**'Come on Kags were dieing cause you won't tell us anything about you and Sess' Kay whined putting on a dark blue skirt that ended mid thigh, tank top light blue one strap that stopped above her belly button, hair out**

**'And im board of hearing about high school and elementary' San complained putting on a white skirt that ended mid thigh, a hot Pink tank top one strap that stopped above her belly button, hair out**

**'Yeah that's all the boys talk about Cars, School and all that boring fucking shit' Kia, Sera and Yura whined putting on silver skirts that ended mid thigh, gold tank tops one strap that stopped above their belly buttons, their hair out.**

**They then want yo the boys who where hassling Sess about being in the shied for so long with Kags **

**'Will you boys stop hassling my boyfriend cause your not going to get anything out of ether of us, so bugger off'? Kags cut in waking past the boys to get to her guy**

**'Come on tell us were dieing' Yasha complained sitting forward on his chair**

**'NO and die cause I DON'T CARE!!' Kags yelled than turned to Sess**

**'Huh and why wouldn't you care Kags'? he asked sitting back, Kags clinched her fist's and turned back to him, standing up she took a deep breathe making everyone else move and cover their ears for protection**

**'BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU DESCUSTING, DESPICABLE ASSHOLE!!' she took in air waiting for him to ask**

**'What did I do to you besides the club'? Taking another deep breath **

**'Man she can scream as loud as Kay and it hurts'**

**'Yeah she can scream as loud as me and you get us to scream at the same time you would be running to Australia, haha' Kay laughed at the thought**

**'YOU TRIED TO FORCE YOURSELF ON ME WHEN YOU WHERE DRUNK JACKASS!!' she screamed in one breath than everyone gave him the death glare**

**'What year was that in'?**

**'WHEN I FIRST MET YOUR BROTHER SO FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL IN SECOND TERM DICKHEAD' she screamed punching him square in the nose and he want flying into the pool head first than she sat back down on Sess's legs carling up holding his neck**

**'Did he really try that sis'? Sota and Kohaku asked looking at there sister and saw her stand up, taking her top off (she is still wearing her bikini's)**

**'What are we looking at'? Roku asked putting his fingertips on her back**

**'Get your hands off our girl you…you…' 'Shut up you stupid demon cause she is letting him and I can't just say that so shut it' Sess growled at his inner demon**

**'If you move your hand down the middle of my back and across the centre of it you should feel something' Kags suggested putting his hand flat on the top of her back and Roku did as she suggested and felt cuts and bumps on her back where Yasha's claw's cut and dug into her back**

**'Fuck and you kept this from us why'? Roku asked taking his hand away and putting it on his leg**

**'Because I thought you guys might of did something to him if I did… I was a stupid girl in love' Kags spat at herself putting her top back on**

**'So that's why you didn't like people touching your back cause it hurt's from the cuts and burses on it… is that why'? San asked looking at the hanyou getting out of the pool and walked up kicking him in the face pushing him back in the water**

**Yeah but it doesn't hurt anymore but my heart does cause of that bullet' Kags said clinching her fist over her heart. Once Yasha was above the water in the middle of the pool he asked**

**'What did you do that for San'?**

**'I DID IT FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER YOU DESCUSTING DOG' San yelled about to throw a tree branch at the hanyou when Roku stopped San and pulled San into a embrace**

**'You should be ashamed of yourself for doing such a thing to Kags cause she is like a little sister to me' Roku said embracing the crying girl in his arms.**

**'Hay wait I just remembered that Kags told us over the computer ages ago about that the night it happened and that's when me, San and Rin first met Sess and he somehow got Kags e-mail' Aya said thinking with a hand capped on her chine**

**'Yeah, I still haven't killed you for that' Sess and the others snarled pissed off**

**'Kags help me please' Yasha pleated but got no sign of remorse or sorriness from her, she just walked to the house and signalled the girls to come and then **

**'PARTY' screamed 7 extremely excited girls and the 6 pissed off guys glared at Yasha till he got out of the pool**

**'Ok so what should we put on first'? Kags asked looking at the CD's that where everywhere**

**'Dance' San suggested**

**'Techno' Aya cragged **

**'R&B' Sera, Kia and Yura yelled**

**'CLUB' Kay screamed and jumped up and down (screamed like a fan girl so not that loud)**

**'Ok, Club it is' Kags replied with a wink and her hand look like a gun**

**'YES' they all screamed when the first song came on it was "Low By FLO Rida feat T-Pain"**

**'Shawty had them Apple bottom jeans [jeans] boots with the fur [with the fur] the whole club was lookin at her she hit the flo [she hit the flo] next thing you know shawty got low low low low low low low low low' they sang along while dancing (to admit dancing like sluts but it's the music's fault not there's) Once the guys walked in their jaw's hang open and their expressions was dumb-founded saying "AWE" the song just ended and "Get Buck In Here By DJ Felli Fel" came on and the guys practically feel over them self's cause of the girls dancing **

**After about 2 minutes they snapped out of it and want and got Alcohol from the fridge sat on the lounge talking and watching the Hot Girls dance**

**After another 9 songs the girls decided to get a drink**

**'Fuck…is I the only one who wants to jump the girls'? Yasha asked and the boys shock their heads and yes-even Sess shock his head**

**'Wow that's weird Sess what's two as well' Koga spoke to get the attenchion off Sess but he kept staring at Sess**

**'Yeah and I wonder who Sess want's to jump and Yasha hurt'? Roku wounded and glared at the half-demon**

**'Shut up… perv cause that is none of your concern and half-breed keep your hands off Kags' Sess growled and threatened Yasha **

**'Hay there is one other girl in their group that is alone' Yasha pointed out looking at the door where Kay walked out**

**'Will you guys fringen stop talking about who you want to jump please cause it is disturbing and dog-breath don't even think about toughing me or I will throw you in a 80 feet hole in the ground and berry you alive' Kay hissed disgusted while giving Yasha a death glare **

**'You are so hot when your angry' Yasha drooled looking at her, Once the others saw her fist's clinch and take a deep breath they blocked there ears and dived to the ground**

**'SHUT THE FUCK UP DOG, YOUR SUCH A DESCUSTING PIG, I WOULD NEVER THINK OF BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO KAGS AND STILL WOULDN'T EVEN IF YOU WHERE THE LAST THING ON THIS EARTH!!' Kay hissed, screamed, yelled at the dog who was curled up on the coach with his ears flat on his head 2 pillows over and his hands over the pillows but it still killed his ears along with everyone else's in the room but once she stoped screaming she want up to him grabbed the pillows throw them, picked him up, want to the door and throw him to the pool witch made a huge "SPLASH" than she yelled**

**'AND STAY OUT YOU VERMEN' slamming the door shut and want back to her drink and started dancing again**

**'Ok note to self never piss girls off at a party cause there is nowhere to run' the boys whispered helping the other girls up**

**'Yeah she can scream louder than all us put together except maybe Kags' Yura whispered looking at the other girls and they nodded their heads but they couldn't stand properly **

**'Are you girls ok'? Sota asked holding Yura up**

**'Uh… I don't think so cause we can't see properly' they said trying to see **

**'Hay Kay I think something happened when you screamed' Kohaku gasped holding Sera up.**


	17. The Girls Are Hurt & The Fight Is Close

**Chapter 17**

**The Girls Are Hurt, Kay Fight's Sakura and The Fight Is Really Close… **

**'Huh… what di…' Kay started but saw blood on the ground**

**'Kay what's wrong'? Shippo asked**

**'Fuck…lay them down on the coach's now and watch your step infront of you' Kay yelled running out the door to the bathroom**

**'Crap look at the ground… There glasses have smashed and there bleeding' Koga yelled laying Aya on one of the coach's **

**'SHIT' Roku, Sess, Shippo, Sota and Kohaku yelled running and laying the girls on the coach's … Kay ran and bandaged their legs up than put a wet cloth on their foreheads and started cleaning up the mess**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

**'I wonder who that is'? Sess asked and want to open the door to find Sakura**

**'What the fuck do you want slut'? Sess yelled and all the boys ran to the door with Kay behind them**

**'I just wanted to see who was having the party and thought I might come and check...' but she got cut off by Kay**

**'There is no fucking way your coming in…you fucking whore' Kay spat steping throw the boys**

**'Oh and who are you'? Sakura asked **

**'I'm a friend of the girl who beat your ass to hell' Kay hissed cracking her knuckles **

**'Oh you…wait I saw you people with her at the…Fuck and I thought I would get away from you demon's and mortals**

**'Oh to bad but if you don't leave now I will kill you myself' Kay spat**

**'No Im not leaving plus I want to see that hot half-demon' Just than Kay's eyes flashed red and she plunged herself on Sakura once they hit the ground Kay spat**

**'If you ever think about Yasha I will slit your throat with my claws and kill you with no remorse or feel sorry for you…get that' Kay practacly hissed like a cat in a REALLY pissed off mood and cut Sakura a few times before jumping off her doing a back flip and landing on the porch with blood on her claws from cutting Sakura, her fangs (teeth) are as sharp as a arrow… maybe even sharper.**

**'HOLY SHIT' the boy's yelled/gasped moving out of the way to let Kay throw than closed the door **

**'Hay what's going on'? Kags whispered/asked slowly getting up**

**'Nothing just Kay willing to kill that chick from the club**

**'You mean Sakura girl'? Kags asked weakly**

**'Yeah it was that girl and Kay practically drenched her claws in Sakura's blood not even caring' Roku gulped sitting on San's coach helping her up**

**'Wish we could have seen' the girls all whispered getting up**

**'Well it ain't pretty plus she might still be on the ground out the front' Kay said walking in with six drinks**

**'Ok, thanx' they said taking the drinks **

**'So what did Sakura want anyways'? Kia asked **

**'She came to see… I mean check out the party and wanted to see as she said it 'I want to see that hot half-demon'…Arrrr I just want to get my claws on her scrony little neck and brake it' Kay growled shivering and putting her hands up like she was gonna strangle someone**

**'Come on…let me in Kay it's freezing out here and there's some rank stench coming from about three houses down' Yasha yelled banging on the back door**

**'I wounder what rank stanch Yasha is talking about…do you…' Roku asked and felt a gust of wind go past him looking around the room he could see Kags, Yasha and Kay were stuck in their spot staring at something in the backyard**

**'Hay what's wrong guys'? Koga asked walking to the door and than turning hell piss bolting back and jumping behind the coach Aya is on 'What's wrong, is there a parrot out there wolf'? Sess teased**

**'No…no…it's that…guy…who…who…almost killed…Kags' Koga stuttered and than ducked behind the coach again**

**'No way, we gotta get Kags and will you two get in, you idiots' all the girls yelled at Kay and Yasha who snapped out of it and did as they said.**

**All the girls ran up to Kags room to find her in Black leggings (tights), black and red flair mini skirt, red tank top, black three quarter tie up top thing, Boots (thing like what Sesshomaru wears in Inuyasha), Packed with weapons such as Sword, Knives, Pins or Niddles (like what ninja's use), Sticks (that ninja's use), her big boomerang called the `Kazana`, A bow and arrows and her hair is in a high pony tail**

**'Kags don't tell us your gonna fight him in your concision' San, Kay, Aya, Kia, Sera and Yura gasped in a worried tone**

**'Yes I am gonna because I still have to avenge mum and dad plus I have to protect you guys' Kags spoke in a strong, scary voice**

**'I no you have to avenge mum and dad but please let us help you we don't what anything to happen yo you' Sota pleated in a whisper as he walked and the other guys walked in**

**'Kags, you probably can do this alone but there are others out there with that guy' Kay suddenly pointed out a little scared and pointed out the window**

**'How many others and who if we no them'? Kags asked kinda scared but not much**

**'Well it's that guy, that idiot hobo oops I mean Hojo he can't even fight so why bring him…' San spoke rambling on and on **

**'Will you stop rambling on gal and get on with it please' Aya spat a little impatient**

**'Ok, ok…well… the gut, Hojo, Sakura, Kargra, McNomaru, Hakudoshi…um…Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura…and heaps of others that we don't know…wait Sakura, Kikyo, Kagura and Naraku that is priceless' San spoke in her normal voice until she said the sluts group again laughing at the thought**

**'Ok how many of the people that we don't know are there'? Sess asked walking to Kags and wrapped his arm's around her whist**

**'Well there are…' San started but Aya cut in**

**'There are nine others plus Hakudoshi, McNomaru, Kargra, Kikyo, Kagura, Sakura, Naraku, Hojo and that guy… so that's 18 against 14…HUH someone's at the door and it's…it's…IT'S RIN, ERI, AYAMI AND KANNA' Yura finished with yelling**

**'What there here lets go get them than' Kia asked and ran to the door grabbing them and running back up with them**

**'Hay guys what's up'? Kanna asked in a quiet voice**

**'Oh nothing just about to go into battle…nothing fun' Sera spoke in a sarcastic odd voice**

**'Kool well can we help…but we are only here for the weekend so tonight than we have to go' Rin sadly said in a pissed off voice**

**'Haha, your still as feisty as ever Rin and that's good cause we need it' Kay laughed out sorta**


	18. The Fight Starts Will they win or lose?

**Chapter 18**

**The Fight Is Seconds Away and The Odds Are On Kags Side But Will She and Her Friends Win The Battle Or Will It Go On Forever??**

**'So now that's 18 against 19 I would say we have the upper hand on this one now' Kags laughed and jumped to her window to open it**

**'But we only have one more person then them' Kanna pointed out**

**'It doesn't matter… you's might want to get changed if your gonna fight' with that Kags smashed the window and jumped to the shied roof**

**'Well I want that kagome girl cause she sounds like a challenge' on of the guys said that don't even no who she or the others are **

**'I don't care you can have her Bankotsu cause the last time me or Kikyo tried to fight her she nearly killed us… if your having her than im having that hot half-demon' Sakura said getting everyone's attention**

**'Gross… but im going for that newbe cat demon girl cause she seems just as though as that Kagome girl ok… Renkotsu is getting the cat girl' Renkotsu announced**

**'Shut up you imbeciles I don't care who you want but the two daughters of the parents I killed are mine got that'? The guy hissed in an annoyed voice**

**'But I want to go for that girl and Kyokotsu wanted her sis… you suck' Bankotsu complained **

**'Yeah Shut it Kotsu there mine but than again that Kagome girl might be died right now cause I shot her earlier today'**

**'You what!! Oh well if she is then im going for that Sunshine girl'**

**By now everyone (San, Aya, Kay, Kia, Sera, Yura, Rin, Yuki, Eri, Ayami, Kanna, Yasha, Roku, Sess, Koga, Sota, Kohaku and Shippo cause Kags was already there) was changed and surrounding the idiots talking…Ready to fight **

**'Well we want to kill the busted who killed our parents' Kags and San yelled in a strong, fearless, threatening, scary voices**

**'Oh and who would want to do that to me' He asked**

**'Now' they yelled and Kanna turned all the backyard lights on**

**'That would be us jackass' Kags spat**

**'Well, well she savvied'**

**'Well of cause I did… like a pathetic little bullet to my heart can kill me…Kagome Higurashi the Daughter of James Higurashi pro-wrestler, Kate Higurashi demon slayer and a Half cat-dog demon' Kags spat in her cat-dog like voice (strong, threatening, scary voice)**

**'And Has a Sister and two brothers'**

**'So that's her huh…well I still want to fight her' just than San, Kohaku and Sota appeared next to Kags (Sota on Kags right San on her left and Kohaku on San's left)**

**'So we got the sidelings…' he started but saw Kags and San jump down infront on him**

**'Well you're still though girls but seeing as you brats are all we have to worry about there nothing…'**

**'Oh yeah Kikyo' Kags cut in jumping back up onto the shied roof with San**

**'What do yo…' Kikyo started till she saw it was Kags **

**'Still a slut we see and there not fighting alone cause they have us' all the girls plus Kanna said walking into the light from the house**

**'Oh and you can't forget the boys' San said while the boys walked up**

**'Holy fuck…there all here how are we supposed to fight all them they have like one more person then us' Tsubaki yelled looking at all the friends**

**'KANNA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW' Kagura yelled at her sister**

**'No way… im not fighting against these guys cause there awesome and 10X better then you people' Kanna yelled back ignoring the look on her sister's face**

**'So what we can take them on hand to hand but I guess you can't if you freaking' Onigumo teased staring at there group**

**'Really… you think you can take us on… you must be ether really stupid or you got a lot of guts'? Ayami pointed out in a little giggly voice **

**'Yeah we could easily take you little brats but I've got dibs on the little tough girl and her sis' Bankotsu exclaimed looking at Kags and San**

**'What have I told you Kotsu those two girls are mine for the taking'**

**'Yeah right Jackass… your's for the taking pfff I could fight you in my sleep cause your so weak and that bullet was like killing a fly with my own hands but I other words it was `PATHETIC`'**

**'Grrr… Come down here…'**

**'And say it to your face love to but I have more important things to do'**

**'And what would they be'?**

**'Well for one kicking your ass to hell and two killing you for good' Kags growled jumping off the shied roof once finished talking, taking out hr sword to strike but unfortunaly he has a sword**

**'Pay attention short stuff cause you have two girls to fight' San yelled from behind the guy Kags was fighting… San got her sword and swang but he had another sword**

**------------**

**This want on for another 6 hours so it was about 4 am and all that was left fighting were Kags, San, Kay, Aya, Sesshomaru, Roku, Yasha, Koga, Sakura, Kargra, Kikyo, Kagura, Bankotsu, Onigumo, Naraku and The guy who killed Kags and San's parents**

**'Ok 11 of ours down and 10 of there's down 8 left for each… so lets get him San' Kags whispered looking around and spoke in a fearless voice ready to take him out once and for all**

**'Ok lets do this…AH' they yelled running towards him than split so they where on ether side of him**

**'GO' Aya and Kay yelled charging at Bankotsu, Onigumo and Naraku**

**'Why do we always have to fight the girls… I mean there so weak and its just wrong'? Roku and Koga whined**

**'Oh shut up… cause your getting on my nerves plus you two are pervs so it should be fun for you' Sess yelled teasing the two boys**

**'What ever I don't care so can we just fight' Yasha complained quite annoyed**

**'Yeah lets cause I want you bad boy' Kagura growled making her hand like a claw at Sesshomaru **

**'The other dog is mine' Sakura cut in**

**'Fine I'll take the wolf-boy cause he is pretty cute'**

**'You's are so gross and you leave me with the monk… a.k.a the pervert' Kikyo whined looking at Roku**

**'Hay don't be to sure about that wolf cause…Ah… he is a perv to ya'know' Aya yelled fighting Onigumo and Naraku**

**'Really… I guess this is gonna suck' Kikyo hesitated looking at Koga**

**'Come now don't be so curl' Koga whined **

**'Die you Jackass…' Kags and San yelled charging at him with their swords and boomerangs **

**'What the…' he started but felt two swords in his gut 'how'?**

**'You weren't paying attention and you suck at coordination' San yelled starting to pull her sword out of his gut**

**'I…will…not…die…now…or…ever' he struggled stuttering  
'well guess what…' Kags spat starting to pull the sword out of his gut too**

**'What'? He asked **

**'Your dead' Kags and San yelled/ growled yanking their swords out and waked him over the head with their boomerangs the `Hiraikotsu` and `Kazana`**

**'SHIT are you ok'? Jakotsu asked running up to the guy**

**'What…they actually bet him…that's impossible' Sakura and the others spoke a little confused**

**'And that's that for you… you Jackass' they said walking up to the boys and guys (there friends nd others)**

**'We give…you win we'll leave' Suikotsu said backing away**

**'Don't worry your none of our concern but if we see you round maybe we can talk but you pick a fight with us we will fight' Yura, Sera and Kia said helping them off the ground**

**'Uh… Thanx I think… but why not kill us where we stand'? Jakotsu asked confused**

**'Because you didn't do anything and your not bad guys' Kay and Kags said walking up to the guys and the sluts**

**'Oh no… they bet him but how is that possible…he…he…he was like really strong' Kikyo stuttered a little **

**'He was as weak as you and he was an idiot… even if he tried he would never be able to bet us and our friends Kikyo' San and Aya spoke quite worn out**

**'Yeah and plus it's over he is dead and we can live with out worrying if he is watching us or not. We don't have to live in fear and there is no need to fight you's' Kags and San said walking up to Sess and Roku**

**'You don't have to stick around cause it's over and it is like 4:30 am and were tired' all the girls whispered going to sleep n the boys arm's**

**That morning at 9 am the girls got dressed and want shopping for new cloths and accessories… dragging the boys with them.**

**THE END**

**Me (Hayley): I Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it…=P **

**San: So What's gonna happen next cause im board and**

**All Girls: All the boys keep complaining. Its so annoying!!!!**

**Kia: Ah… You stinking perv!!!! Don't touch me wolf**

**Yura and Sera: Fuck Off monk or we will put you in Hospital!!!!**

**Kags, San, Aya, Kay, Kia and the others: Haha ******** :D**

**Kaysha: Well we hope you enjoyed Kagomeluvinuyasha's first story ever and we hope to see you's again**

**Kagome: ME LUV THAT DOG I don't think so… and get away from me dog cause I HATE YOU go fucking make-out with Kay or that slut already**

**Sess: we'll be back soon hopefully with 'Kagome and Their heartbreaks, worse to come!!!! `Part 2` for more fun and fighting and kicking ass of that stupid half-breed**

**Everyone: BYE, come back soon… get off us boys… `SLAP` (that was us slapping Roku and Koga)**

**Roku and Koga: OW… what was that for?**

**Girls: for trying what you two always try DUH!!!!**

**Me: Well I will be writing another story soon (hopefully) and I hope you liked this one… Well thanx and BYE. **


End file.
